In the Words of
by Lao Tse
Summary: Kindness is the word that the world needs. Kindness can create so many different things, self-confidence, wisdom and love all depending on how you chose to use it.
1. Prologue

Title: In the words of… (working title, might change later on)

Pairing: It will be Rachel Berry/Sam Evans

Raiting: PG-13/T it might change

Spoilers: All episodes aired to be on the safe side

Summary: Kindness is the word that the world needs. Kindness can create so many different things, self-confidence, wisdom and love all depending on how you chose to use it.

Feedback: I would love to know what you think of this, so I know if I should continue on with it or not.

* * *

**In the words of…**

_**Prologue**_

_Laozi once wrote these words, Kindness in words creates confidence. Kindness in thinking creates profundity. Kindness in giving creates love._

_And truer words haven't been spoken or written, maybe that is a lie but to me those words have been something that I have tried to live after but ever since I transferred to William McKinley High School that have been hard to live after._

_I did my best in the beginning to live my life to those words but somehow I got tangled up in the web that weaves themselves when you get roped in with the popular crowed. I know that I wanted to be in that group but I never thought that I would have to give up on my believes to be a part of them and I no longer want to be a part of that._

_And from this moment on I am going to change that, and today is the day that I will start and live after those words again. _

_And I knew where to start with this, it was someone in Glee club that needed these words of kindness. I just hoped that I wasn't too late to do anything about it._

_If you aren't sure of what it is that I am going to do. I will build confidence at first with my words of kindness. And when that is done I will try and create some kind of wisdom if it is possible but that is something that I don't know how to do just yet but I will figure that out, you just wait and see. _

_And the last thing I will do is using the kindness that I know will be giving and that will create love and that is what we all need. _

_Love._

_

* * *

_

I know that this was real short but I posted this just to see if there is anyone interested in reading this and if I should continue on with it I am working on the first chapter and I hope to be able to put it up during the weekend.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__At first I wanted to say thanks for the reviews and all the alerts and favorites so far._

_I know that the prologue was kind of short but this chapter is longer and this is about how long every chapter will be from now on._

_I would love to know what you think of this chapter and the story so far._

_

* * *

_

_**Part 1 Confidence**_

**Chapter 1**

_All around the world there is people in need. Wherever you are._

Sam Evans had decided on that he was now going to live his life after the "rules" that he once had used to live by before William McKinley High School had somehow gotten to him.

Sam had seen the downfall that were Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, it had slowly started around the time of the wedding between Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson and it had reached its peak around the time for Sectionals when Rachel had found out that Finn had lost his virginity to Santana. Sam himself hadn't really understood what the big thing about that had been at first but when he found out that Finn had somehow lied to Rachel about that particular extra activity he had understood where Rachel was coming from.

A couple of months had passed by since that day, and Valentine's Day had almost passed by and Finn had had his kissing booth that had led to Sam breaking up with Quinn.

And that where was Sam was now, alone at Breadstix on Valentine's Day, and that was not how he had planned to spend this day. As he sat alone at the table he looked around and he could see Rachel sitting alone, well there were a couple of their friends from Glee at the same table as Rachel but she looked lonely.

As he thought back to what had happened earlier that day during the Glee club meeting and Rachel singing her song. He realized that it had been an act from the petite brunette; she wasn't as confidant as she wanted them to believe and he knew exactly what he could do to help.

Sam looked up and he saw Kurt, the blonde boy had kind of missed him, it didn't feel the same as it had done in the start during Glee and maybe Kurt was the reason for that or maybe it was just that Sam himself felt alone.

Kurt had said something and the Warbles started to sing, it was some Silly Love Song and as Sam listened to the song he couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, the song was call Silly Love Song.

As the song neared the end he glanced to his left and he saw Rachel sitting with Mike and Tina, and Mercedes was sitting at the table, Sam wish that he could have a relationship that was like the one that Mike and Tina had. The two of them were cute and seemed so in love. The bottle blonde haired boy shook his head, he couldn't understand what had led him to kind of promising Quinn that he would marry her one day; it must have been those eyes.

The song was over and most of the visitors were starting to leave the restaurant and he was going to leave it too, he glanced quickly to where he had seen Rachel sitting earlier and the table was empty, but there was something there that caught his eye.

He walked pass the table before he left and he saw that someone had left a pair of gloves and he grabbed them, he was going to return them tomorrow during the Glee rehearsals, to whoever it was that had forgotten them.

As he was on the way out the door he bumped into someone, he was after all not really looking where he was going and it seemed that the person that he bumped into was in a hurry, and he dropped the gloves that he was holding in his hands as he had tried to put them in the pocket of his jacket. He knew that it happened and it was nothing that you could really do about that.

"Sorry." Sam said as he looked at girl that he had bumped into.

"Bumping into someone as two persons walk through the same door at the same time is a likely course to happen." The girl said, and he knew that voice and he knew the person that used way too many words when she talked. "And I apologize prominently about running into you."

"Rachel, it's okay." Sam said as he met the brown eyes of the Glee club member.

"Sam." Rachel said and smiled a small smile; it was not a smile that he normally saw. "I am sorry about bumping into you like that."

"Rachel, I said that it was okay and if I didn't then I am sorry for not telling you that." Sam said and smiled, he had never understood what it was that made everyone dislike the girl in so many ways. "And I'm sorry too."

He was by his car and was about to drive away when he saw that Rachel came out from Breadstix, she hadn't been gone that long and he didn't know what she had done back inside of the restaurant, he could see that she looked both left and right, from where he was sitting in his own car she looked confused. Before he started his car he looked at the seat next to him where the gloves he had grabbed with some other things laid, and then he looked to Rachel.

He was stupid, of course, the gloves belonged to Rachel why else would she had gone back in and been out so fast, but that still didn't really explain why the girl looked confused.

He started his car but before he left the parking lot, he stopped next to Rachel and opened his own door. "Rachel."

The girl looked up when she heard her name being called and she saw that it was Sam that called for her. "Sam?" She said, more like asked.

"I thought that you were getting a ride with Mike." Sam said, he had seen her leave with them and therefor expected her to get a ride with them.

"No, I'm just waiting for my dad." Rachel said, it wasn't a big deal or anything, her other dad had dropped her off before he had gone to work, and now the one that was supposed to pick her up was late.

"Why don't you get in?" Sam said as he reached over the seat that was next to him and opened the door. "I can drive you home."

"You don't have to do that." Rachel said, she was surprised to hear the football player offer to driver her home, they had never really talked. "I can wait for him to come, I'm sure that he will be here soon."

"Don't be silly." Sam said and looked at her; he smiled a little, hoping that he somehow could coax her into agreeing. "If you don't want me to drive you home, at least come and sit in the car so that you don't have to be out in the cold."

"It's okay; I don't want you to be late." Rachel said but it was kind of cold outside, it was after all February.

"I can promise you that nothing will happen if I get home late and I explain why I am late." Sam said and looked at Rachel. "I was raised to be a gentleman and a gentleman stays with a girl until she is safe home." Rachel walked to the open door on the passenger side of the car but before she got in the car she looked at Sam.

"This isn't a part of some joke that you are playing on me?" She asked, it was better to ask then not, even if he lied she would be able to tell.

"No, no jokes." Sam said and Rachel accepted it and got in the car. No more than five minutes had passed by before a cellphone blared out _Defying gravity_ and Rachel took her phone from her pocket and as she saw who it was that was calling she sighed. Sam knew that ringtone from somewhere but he wasn't sure where he had heard it, he had to ask Rachel later.

"Hello?" She asked as answered, she knew that was coming. "It's okay… …I understand… yes I am sure that it's okay."

Sam looked at the brunette that was sitting in the seat next to him, now she looked almost more defeated then she had done when she had come out from the restaurant. He was almost sure that he knew what this call had been all about.

"So do you want me to give you a ride home?" Sam asked as Rachel had ended the call, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked at Sam and smiled.

"If the offer still stands then I would love for you to drive me home." Rachel said, before he started the car so that he could drive in the direction to the Berry house he looked at Rachel and he could see something in her eyes, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course it's still on the table." Sam said and smiled. "Remember what I said about being a gentleman." Rachel laughed, and to Sam it sound almost genuine, and it had been awhile since he had heard a laugh like that from Rachel. He knew that he had done the right thing, waiting with her and deciding on starting to live once again after his three rules of kindness as he called them. "So where to?"

"I'll give you directions along the way." Rachel said and smiled; the blonde boy smiled and turned on the radio, just to have some noise in the background if they couldn't find anything to talk about. He for one hated the silence and forced conversation.

"Great." Sam said as he turned left that much he knew that he had to do. "So I know that ringtone that you have but I can't really place where I have heard it before."

Rachel gasped as she heard what Sam said. She was almost on her way to tell the boy to stop the car so that she could get out but she didn't want to walk home. "You don't know where _Defying Gravity_ is from?"

"Oh, so it was that song." Sam said and he was about to bit his lower lip so that he couldn't smile but when he met Rachel eyes he couldn't hold it in any longer, and he started to laugh.

"That is not nice, Samuel Evans." Rachel said when she realized that Sam in fact had known the song.

"Rach, my name is actually Sam and not Samuel." Sam said, and Rachel just blinked, it had been a long time since someone had shortened her name, her dads didn't really like to shorten her name.

"So your name isn't Samuel, but saying Sam Evans doesn't really have the same power as Samuel Evans would have." Rachel said and looked at the boy that was sitting next to her in the car. "So how come that you know _Defying gravity_?"

"I have been in Glee for about six months and when I joined I felt like I should do some kind of research and Broadway and musicals were a part of that." Sam said like it was nothing, if he was honest he had done the research when he had decided on to live with the three rules of kindness again, but that was nothing that Rachel had to know about.

_**

* * *

**_

_**And here is a small author's note here at the end too.**_

_I feel like I should explain how I'm planning on writing this story._

_There will be three different parts that will have a few chapters I have no idea on how many at the moment but I guess somewhere between 5-10 chapters per part._

_And the first part will be called confidence as you can see and the second one will be called wisdom or something like that and the third part will probably be called love or something like that._

_The quote in the beginning is from the song calling out by Lazee (feat. Apollo Drive)_


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and subscribed to this story and favorite it, it's a big inspiration.

Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope that you will like it, I have a better idea on where this story is going right now, but that might change during the time I write it.

I would love to know what you think of this. There is a bit Na'vi in this chapter and I have used a site for that, so I don't know if it is correct if there is anyone that knows Na'vi please feel free to PM or leave a review.

**Chapter 2**

Sam sat in his room in front of his computer, he was logged into his Facebook page, he was going through his friends, he was trying to find Rachel among his friends but he had no such luck, he had been pretty sure that he had her as a friend but it appeared that he didn't. That was all it took, he decided to see who else it was among the Glee clubbers that wasn't among his friends.

And it turned out that Rachel was the only one and he didn't know why it was that way but that was going to change, he found her pretty quickly and he sent a request to her, and he added a small message to her.

_Hi Rach! I was sure that I already had you as a friend here, but it appears that I didn't so I hope that you will confirm this small request from me. / Sam_

All he had to do was waiting and see if she would accept his friend request and it didn't take that long until he saw that Rachel had accepted his request and he saw that she was logged in to the chat and he opened up a conversation with her.

/

The next day in Glee Rachel was standing in front of them all and talked and he listened to what it was that she was saying and a lot of it sounded like it was a good idea but he wasn't sure on how he was going to approach her, they had talked a little yesterday but that was online and in the car when he drove her home. And from that he could tell that she was just like any other teenage girl that he knew.

"We can't do that song, Ms. Sylvester is coaching Aural intensity." Rachel said, and to Sam it appeared that no one was listening to her, and he wanted to agree with her and he was about to stand up and walk up to her and tell them that he was agreeing with Rachel, but before he had a chance to do that Mr. Schuester interrupted Rachel.

"We have heard what you think Rachel." Will said and looked at Rachel, silently asking her to sit down again. "So why don't we take a vote. Those in favor of doing the song that Ms. Sylvester did with us?" Ten pair of hands shot up in the air, Sam blinked, and he couldn't believe that they were that stupid.

"Okay." Mr. Schue said and looked at Rachel. "It looks like we are doing the song and not an original song."

Sam wanted to say something but before he had a chance to address, the group as he wanted they were all out of the room, the only one that was left was Rachel. He walked up to shorter girl, and put his hand on her shoulder, and he could tell that he had spooked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel said as she turned around so that she was facing Sam. "I thought that I was alone."

"It's okay." Sam said and shifted his weight between his left and right leg, he didn't know how he was going to start this conversation. "I just wanted to say that I think that you are right."

Rachel looked at him, and he could tell that there was something that she wanted to say but he wasn't sure on what it was. "Why didn't you just say so when we were voting?"

"I was trying to do just that, but it appears that Mr. Schue doesn't really see when someone is raising their hand and want to say something." Sam said and he gave Rachel a smile.

"I know." Rachel sighed as she collected some sheet music. "That is why I just tell him that I have something to say and just say what I have to say instead of waiting for him to tell me that I can talk."

"Maybe I should try that next time." Sam said with a laugh. "But I think that you should write an own song and preform it and then you can shove it down their throats."

"I'm not sure that I can do that." Rachel said, and once again Sam saw a more vulnerable side to Rachel, it was a side that she didn't really show that much in Glee, that was all about confidence, and now he was taking it up on himself to help her create some more, but he had a feeling that she had had a lot of confidence but there had been something that had changed that for her.

"What is it that you don't think that you can do with the song?" Sam asked as he put his backpack on and walked next to Rachel as they left the choir room together.

"I am not sure if I can write the music." Rachel confessed and looked at him. "I don't really play an instrument."

"But that is where I can come in." Sam said and grabbed Rachel by her arm. "Let's just swing by my locker, I need to get something from there and then we will figure this out."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as she looked at the blonde football player that was walking next to her.

"I play the guitar." Sam said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And if you think that you can write a great song, then I will help you with the music."

"You don't have to do that I can write the lyrics and then ask Brad for help with the music." Rachel said and smiled at him. "But I am happy that you offered to do that."

"Didn't you hear me?" Sam asked as he opened up his locker to grab his history book, which he had forgotten. "I am not offering, I am telling you that I will help you with the song."

"Thank you Sam." Rachel said and gave him a Rachel Berry smile. "I will send you a message on Facebook when I have some lyrics that we can work with."

"If you don't have anything to do we could start today." Sam said as he walked with Rachel, and he saw that she was looking at her watch, and then to the bus stop and she sighed, he realized that she had missed the bus. "Do you have anything to do today, like dance lessons or anything like that?"

"No, why?"

"Then I'll give you a ride home and we will start off with that song." Sam smiled at her and took her by her hand, he didn't really think about what it was that he was doing, it felt natural to take her hand as he walked them to his car.

"Thank you Samuel." Rachel said as she got in to the car. "You are almost a friend to me."

"Almost?" Sam asked as he laughed at the girl, when he saw the look on her face. "I consider you one of my friends, so I was hoping that you would do the same with me."

"I understand and from now on I will call you one of my friends." Rachel said and she started to fiddle with the iPod that Sam had in his car.

When they had reached the Berry house, Sam jumped out of his car and got to the side where Rachel was sitting and opened her door for her.

"Thank you and you didn't have to do that for me." Rachel said, and she couldn't remember the last time someone had opened a door for, Finn hadn't done that when they were dating, she was happy if he even got out of the car when he came to pick her up. She had thought that teenage boys didn't know how to act around someone that they liked but it seemed that Sam knew a thing or two.

Rachel walked to the door and she looked around and she saw that Sam was still at his car, and it looked like he was looking for something, and she could hear some squealing or something like that coming from the car when she looked again, she saw Sam standing by his truck with a big smile on his face holding his guitar, Rachel shook her head when she saw him.

/

They had been trying to write the lyrics and the music to the song for a couple of days but they didn't really have any progress, and Rachel was starting to get frustrated with this whole thing and she was wondering when Sam was going to give up on her.

"I can't do this." Rachel said and threw the notebook that she had been writing in on the floor and she stormed out form her own room.

Sam grabbed the book from the floor and looked at what it was that Rachel had written so far and when he read it he saw that there was something that was missing. Maybe he needed to start to use even more words of kindness for Rachel, so that she would truly understand what kind of unique girl that she really was.

The more time he had spent with Rachel the more, he understood how much she really wanted this, maybe that was the problem, she wanted it too much. That wanting it was blocking her or maybe this whole thing with Finn had really messed her up.

He walked down the stairs and looked to the living room where he could see Rachel sitting on the couch staring on a blank TV-screen and he dropped his guitar by the door, he decide for them that they wouldn't work on the song anymore today.

"Rach." Sam said as he sat down next to her and placed his arm over her shoulders and moved her closer to him, trying his best to give her a hug. "Can you just listen to me without flipping out one me?" Rachel looked up at him and she looked angry at him but he could see that she couldn't really hold that anger.

"Great." Sam said and turned them so that they were facing each other. "What do you say that we take a few days of this song writing thing and figure out something else to do?"

"Like what?" Rachel asked, not looking at him.

"I can remember you saying something that you were going to audition for Avatar on Ice." Sam said and looked at her, and smiled. "So what about that I try and teach you some Na'vi."

"That is the language that they talk in the movie right?" Rachel asked and this time she was looking at him.

"Yep, and I'll teach you something and then we will see the movie after that." Sam said and he was proud of himself, maybe he could figure something out for them to do and that would also take Rachel's mind of this whole ordeal with writing the song.

"So can you say something on Na'vi for me?" Rachel challenges him.

"Sure." Sam said and he was confident that he could say whatever it was that Rachel wanted him to say.

"We can start off with something easy." Rachel said and she thought for a second before she looked at him. "Say, my name is Sam and Rachel is my friend."

"Okay, I can do that." Sam said. "What you said, well I can't speak it fluent but it would be something like this, _tstxo Sam ulte Rachel lu 'eylan._ I hope that make any sense."

"I think it's kind of cool, that you can speak Na'vi." Rachel said and smiled at him.

"You know, I think that you might be the only girl that would think so." Sam said. "Quinn said that it was too geeky and Santana said the same."

"Well, what do they know, they are cheer leaders." Rachel said and Sam liked this side of her, the side that wasn't too serious about things.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Sam said and smiled. "And just so you know, at the moment I am trying to learn to speak Klingon, so when I can speak that I can teach you that too."

"Would you really do that?" Rachel asked as she looked at him.

"If you want to, sure."

The two of the continued to talk, and Rachel was having a great time and they forgot about the time when they heard someone clear their throat next to them.

"Oh, sorry dad." Rachel said as she saw the man standing there in the door to the living room where they were sitting. "Dad this is Sam, Sam this is my dad Hiram Berry."

"nice to meet you sir." Sam said and stood up and walked to him and was about to shake the older man's hand. Hiram looked at Rachel, silently asking her if this was how Sam acted or if he was putting this on and Rachel shrugged her shoulder, from what she had seen this was who Sam was.

"Nice to meet you too." Hiram said and looked Sam up and down, and he took his glasses of and polished them with the hem of his shirt before he put them back on. "So what are the two of you doing?"

"At the moment I am trying to teach Rachel Na'vi and that is if I'm honest not the easiest thing in the world to do." Sam said and smiled polity. "But we were trying to write a song for Glee, but it isn't as easy as it sounds."

"Sam, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Rachel alone."

"That is not a problem." Sam answered and looked at the time. "I should probably head home anyway, my mother might worry otherwise. But it was nice to meet you sir." After that Sam turned to Rachel, "And I will see you in school tomorrow, and I'll bring Avatar so that we can watch it."


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope that you all will like it and I wanted to say thank you for the reviews and the alerts and favorites.

And I hope that you will like this chapter, so please tell me, this is going to be the story that I am focusing on at the moment, but I have ideas for some more stories to that I am trying to plan out so that I can write them when it's time.

Chapter 3

"Wanna walk to Glee together?" Sam asked as he walked up to Rachel the next day in school, Rachel smiled at him and nodded. "Awesome."

As they walked together, Rachel could see all the looks that they were getting, and she bowed her head, and waited for him to say something, like that he needed to go to the restroom and that she could go ahead and he would be there soon.

"why aren't you making any excuses to leave?" Rachel asked as they were about to enter the choir room.

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked as he took a seat in the front where Rachel normally sat.

"you do know that I'm not exactly popular." Rachel explained and put a lose strained of her hair behind her ear. "And you will hear about that as soon as you are back with the other jocks."

"Well, if they think that…" Sam said and looked to Rachel, waiting to continue just to make sure that she was listening to him. "…then it's their lost."

"But that doesn't explain why you are being seen with me, not even Finn wanted to really acknowledge me sometimes." Rachel said and looked down, she had slowly started to realize that Finn might not have been the boy that she had thought that he was from the beinnign.

"I, I, I…" Sam said, he had no idea what he was going to say and the choir room started to slowly fill up with the rest of the Glee club, and there were some strange looks at the two of them.

"You don't have to say anything." Rachel said and turned so that she was facing whatever it was that Mr. Schue was going to start talk about when he got there. "And you can go and sit with your friends." That made Sam react, he had thought that Rachel had understood that she was his friend now too, but it appeared that she hadn't and that maybe he needed to make that clear to her.

"Rach, you are my friend." Sam said and squeezed her arm gently, Rachel looked up at him and shook her head.

"You don't have to pretend." Rachel said and looked at him, he had no idea what she was talking about. "I know what you said earlier."

"What did I say earlier?" Sam asked he was confused, he hadn't talked to anyone about Rachel, or if he had he hadn't said anything bad about her, that he knew.

"Okay, so I know that I can be a little slow sometimes." Sam confessed and looked at her. "But I have no idea what you are talking about right now."

"I know what you told Quinn and Santana." Rachel said and got up, if he wasn't going to move then she was, she had no idea why she had agreed to walking with him to Glee in the first place.

"I haven't talked to either one of them." Sam said and looked at Rachel.

"Okay, guys, here is the deal." Mr. Schue said as he walked in to the choir room and placed some papers on the piano. "This week is all about confidence." All of them looked at him like he was crazy, why would the sing about something like that. "And I want everyone to find a song that will fit to this and then sing it and I'm going to find a song that you can all do together."

Sam was happy about this, he could really use this assignment to help Rachel boost her confident at the moment, he raised his hand before he said. "Mr. Schue is it okay to sing the song to someone instead, to help them with their confident." Mr. Schue looked at him before he nodded his head.

"I think that is a great idea, if you feel that there is a reason for you to sing for someone to help them with their confident then do so." He said and smiled at Sam, Sam nodded his head all he had to now, was to find the perfect song for him to sing to Rachel.

/

He could see how she stood at her locker filling her bag with the books that she needed for her homework, he wasn't sure on how he was going to approach her, not after what she had said to him during the Glee practice but he had promised her that he was going to help her with the writing of the song and that they could watch Avatar, he was going to teach her Na'vi, and Sam Evans was not a man, well more like a boy, that didn't keep his word.

"Hey, are you read to go?" he asked as he was next to her at the locker, he couldn't keep the small laugh in when she jumped as he talked to her.

"Samuel Evans, I thought that I made it clear to you that I didn't need you to hang out with me." Rachel said and he didn't get a chance to say anything before she continued on. "I am not a charity case that you can be friends with when you want to, I have some standards and you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, what if I had a weak heart…" and he smiled as she continued to talk; she didn't even need a pause to breathe. "…that could have resulted in me having a heart attack right here right now." He had to interrupt he wanted to have a chance to say something.

"I'm sorry but I have something to say to you too." Sam said and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, almost like he was about to school a small child, and Rachel nodded. "I also have standards when it comes to my friends…" Sam smiled before he continued. "…and as far as I can tell you qualify on all of those for me so there for are you my friend, and I don't care what you say at the moment." Rachel was about to protest. "you are my friend and there for we are going to my house today."

"I can't…" Rachel said as she looked at him. "… I have…" she tried to figure out what kind of excuse she could use but she couldn't figure out one fast enough to make it believable.

"You remember what I said yesterday to you at your house?" Sam asked and she nodded. "good, and I have Avatar right here." And he proceeded to get it out from his bag. "So that leaves us with two choices as I see it."

Rachel gave him a weak smile, "I guess that we could go to your house to watch the movie if we first try to figure out something that I can use to write my song."

"It's a deal." Sam said and took her bag. "what do you have in this bag, it weighs like a ton?"

"I just have some books, and you shouldn't excaudate when it comes to weight." Rachel said as he walked next to him. "and if you think it's too heave I can carry my bag myself."

"I didn't say that but I want to point out that you don't have to empty your locker every day, you just need the books for your homework." Sam said and threw Rachel's and his own bag in the back of his car before he opened the door for Rachel and help her in. "So my house was it?" Rachel nodded.

At first the two of them sat in silent before Sam got the brilliant idea to try and figure out what song Rachel was going to sing, he was sure that she had a few songs too choose from and then she could give him some ideas but he knew that he wanted a song where he could play his guitar, or maybe he should try some other instrument, just to show some diversity.

"So what are you singing on Friday?" he asked as he made a right turn.

"I have no idea." Rachel said and looked out the window on her side and she could see houses pass by them. "I just think that it's a stupid idea, most of them in Glee have too much confident so I don't understand why we should sing songs that will boost that for them."

"But not all of us have that great confident." Sam said, and looked at her. "And before a competition, like regionals, there is always good to get some more confident so I think that it is a great idea."

"When you put it like that it might work." Rachel mumbled but she wasn't that sold on the idea just yet.

"I think that you should sing a song about independency." Sam said as he turned up the driveway at his family's house. "Just to shove it to Finn and maybe some of the others too."

"Are you going to do that too?" She asked as she jumped out of the car and walked with him. "You know show Quinn that you are moving on from her."

"I don't know." Sam said as he unlocked the door. "I was actually thinking about singing a song to someone just to help them with their confident but I'm not sure if I can find a song that will fit."

"I could help you with that if you want to." Rachel said and looked down, she had offered to help others sometimes but they always turned her down when she told them that she could help.

"You would do that?" Sam asked, he was on his way, maybe if it was one of the songs that Rachel suggested she would understand.

"Yes, I mean only if you want me to." She said and looked at him and she was smiling, he loved it when she was smiling. "But maybe we could start with the song that I am trying to write."

"That sounds great." Sam said and he took her by her hand as they walked up the stairs to his room, he couldn't help but to feel how soft her hands were.

As they walked in his room he threw himself on the bed, and grabbed the guitar that laid on the floor on the other side of bed. "So what kind of song are you thinking of."

"I think that a ballad would be the best choice to start with." Rachel said as she moved some of his clothes from the chair at the desk. "That is my strong suit besides the Broadway classics but I don't think that the rest of them would like that."

"Okay, so we will try and write a ballad." Sam said and sat up. "So how do you really write a song?"

"I don't really know." Rachel confessed as she looked at him a bit sad. "maybe we should start with finding out how to write a song?"

"I've heard that you should write about something that you know." Sam said and got up from the bed and sat on the floor next to her. "So what do you know?"

"Every time I try to help it always go wrong." Rachel said and looked at him, trying to figure out something more. "Heartbreak too of course."

"that is true but I think that a lot of songs are about that." He said, and now he stood up and started to walk around in his own room. "So really you have a hard time to get things right." He said like he had had an epiphany.

"You are right." She said and got up from the chair and almost ran to him to give him a hug. "Now we have a them to the song. We should really start writing it." Sam glanced at the clock on that he had on the bedside table.

"Or we could go down stairs and watch the movie and go back to this tomorrow." Sam said and he started to walk to the door, he really wanted to see Avatar it had been over a week since he last saw it, that was to long.

"so you want to hang out with me tomorrow too?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yeah." Sam said as he walked down the stair with Rachel on his tail. "But it will be a bit later I have baseball practice; I think that coach Beiste will coach that too."

"She seems nice." Rachel said and looked at Sam as he walked to a door that seemed to lead down to the basement, she had thought that they would watch it in the living room. "At least a better coach than the last one."

"Yeah I heard about him from the team." Sam said as he turned on the light. "And this is our home theater; it's great to watch movies here."

"I can understand that."

"One time when I was alone, I sat down here and played a lot of video games." Sam said and smiled at the memory. "But please don't tell anyone about that."

"I know what you mean, and then Puck and Finn will be here and want to play." Rachel said as she sank down on one of the couches. And when Sam had put the disc in the player he sat down next to her.

They had moved closer and closer the longed the movie played and at the end Rachel had her head laying on Sam's lap and he was running his fingers through her hair, the movie had come to an end and he was about to tell her that she could move a little so that he could turn it off but that was when he saw that she was asleep.

"Sammy, there you are." Sam looked up and saw that his mother was in the doorway, he raised a finger to his lips, showing her to be quite, and the woman walked closer, and she saw Rachel laying on the couch halved snuggled into her son, she turned around a little and smiled to herself, Mrs. Evans had an idea on what was going to happen.

/

When Rachel had left the Evans home, well Sam had driven her home after that his mother had told him too, even if he was going to do so without her asking him to do that. As he walked in to the house after he had dropped her off at her home, he saw his mother sitting in the living room looking at him, he knew what was coming but he wasn't going to address it before she had asked him.

"So, do I need to have a talk to you about having girls in the theater?" She asked and looked at Sam, he could feel the blood starting to slowly move up his neck and on to his face.

"No." Sam said and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before he walked back to the living room.

"So who was she?" His mother asked and gave him a smile, she was happy to see him smiling again after all that had happened with Quinn, a girl that she wasn't sure what she thought about. "The two of you looked cozy together."

"That was Rachel, she is in Glee with me." Sam said before he sat down on the other end of the couch. "We are working on this week's assignment together."

"Rachel?" She said more to herself, she had heard that name before, "She was the girl that you gave a ride back home on Valentine, Sam nodded. "So what is going on between the two of you?"

"She is just a friend." Sam said and walked away, he didn't want to talk about this anymore, and he needed to find some songs and try and figure out how he could help Rachel more.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. I kind of like writing this story and I honestly hope that you like reading what I have written so far.

There are being some progressed made at the moment, and I hope that it's not too slow, there will be two more chapters after this of the first part of this story, confidence and then the second par till come that I have called friendship/wisdom, I'm trying to figure out how to combine them in a good way so any idea feel free to tell me.

Notes: Singing is in italics, all songs will be presented in the last chapter of part one, this time the song is cut short, the next couple of songs will probably be full, and I hope that you liked the song, I am trying to figure out what kind of songs that the might use in the show and it should fit the characters also.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sam sat down next to Rachel during the next Glee meeting and poked her in the side almost all the time when someone wasn't looking, and each and every time she turned around and whispered to him, and he smiled and nodded but he never stopped even when she had asked him repeatedly. Sam was happy with what he was doing, Rachel was after all smiling.

Mr. Schue looked up from some of the sheet music that he had with him when he had walked in to the classroom and he looked at all of them. "I know that I said that you all would perform on Friday, but I wanted to know if anyone has a song prepared that they would like to perform for us." And he was looking most at Rachel, the brunette was one of them that almost had a song that she wanted to perform the next meeting after they had gotten an assignment, sometimes she even had one the same lesson. But the brunette's hand stayed down. "No one?" Mr. Schuester was surprised he had been sure of that there would be at least one.

"Mr. Schue." The teacher looked up and saw that Puck was on his was down from one of the backrows. "I have a song that, I think would suit pretty well for this assignment."

"Then the floor is yours." Mr. Schue said and took one of the chairs that were on the front row, to the far right, and he had a notebook and a pen, Rachel could see that the teacher was taking some notes.

Puck started to strum his guitar for a moment, but then he threw it to his back, Rachel had recognized the song directly and she guessed that most of them had just done the same, it was a typical song choice from Puck, if you looked away from the fact that it wasn't a Jewish artist.

"_I'm too sexy for my live too sexy for my love."_ Puck walked around and trying to look sexy, he was over playing it but it did look kind of fun. _"Love's going to leave."_ There were some screaming from a few of them and laughing but Puck continued on with the song. _"I'm too sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts."_ He was took off his shirt so that he was dancing around, well more like walked around, in a way it was kind of funny, it was what they needed as a group. _"And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan. New York and Japan."_ Puck walked up to, Rachel and started to dance in front of her; she closed her eyes and shook her head, if she watch much more she was going to start laughing. _"And I'm too sexy for your party. Too sexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing."_ As he continued to dance, well more like walked around, trying to look like a model, Mike and Brittany had joined him on the floor and danced with him, and the two dancers tried to do some catwalk, as Puck continued to sing. _"I'm a model you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk."_ Puck turned around and did some pose, that looked like he had been watching too much Zoolander or Americas Next Top Model, there longer the song went on the more members of the Glee club were up and dancing and singing with Puck. _Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah. I do my little turn on the catwalk._"

As Puck performance had come to an end, Mr. Schue was the first one to applaud him and the rest of them joined in. "And that is how you do a song to boost your confident." Puck said as he walked back to his place in the back.

"I think that Puck showed us what you can do with a song…" Mr. Schue said, he didn't know what else he could say. "… Puck I would say that song was a perfect choice for you and I hope that the rest of you think about your song choices too."

There were a bit of chatter after what Mr. Schue had said what he had on his mind. "I hope that we will see some more performances before Friday."

Rachel walked up to the teacher, she had question for him, she had thought about what Sam had said about her singing a song about being independent instead of confidence, and now she just had to get Mr. Schue to agree with that and she had an idea on how she could get him to agree if he didn't.

Sam stayed behind, he wanted to talk to Rachel and maybe try and figure out where to go with this song writing thing but before they did that he needed her to find the song she would sing later this week and of course find his own song, he had done some research last night and he had found a couple of songs that he would love to do but she wanted to ask what Rachel thought of them.

"Mr. Schue, I have a question about this week assignment." Rachel said as she was walking with the teacher, Sam had been pretty sure that they would have stayed behind in the classroom but that wasn't the case so he followed them.

"You always have a lot of ideas Rachel, so I'm sure that this won't be a problem for you." Mr. Schue said as they continued to walk, he didn't really look at the brunette, it was all weird for Sam, he had always believed that as I teacher you should be listening to the student that was talking to you.

"I aware of that and I do have a few idea. And I would say that a few of them are really good but I don't know if I would want to sing about confident." Rachel said, Mr. Schue looked at her, not saying anything but she could tell what he was thinking. "I am aware of this week's assignment but I also think as I young woman that singing about confident is a great idea but I was thinking that it would mean a lot more to and maybe even the rest of the girls if we also was allowed to sing about our independent."

"Rachel, I know that is important too but this week is about confident." Mr. Schue said, and Sam had heard all of their conversation and he couldn't believe what he was hearing, to Sam Rachel had made some great arguments and he thought that if Rachel wanted she could sing about the independent you have as a young woman.

"But to us as young women, independency is as important as confidence." Rachel said, she didn't understand what the big deal was but if he didn't agree with her, she could use some of the songs about independence and if he still argued with her after she had performed she would find a way to make it clear that singing about her independency was something that gave her the confident that she needed.

/

Rachel was at her locker, she still had a problem understanding what it was that had been Mr. Schue's problem with doing a song that she wanted to do even if the theme wasn't the one that he was thinking of.

"Rach." Sam said as he walked up to her. "I heard what Schuster said and I just wanted you to know that I think that you were right."

"Thanks, Sam." She said as they started to walk together. "But I don't know what I can do to make him understand that even if the theme of my song is a bit different it will still be about confidence."

"I agree with you and I think that you should do whatever song that you want." Sam said and neither one of them had realized that they were at his car. "So I was kind of hoping that maybe I could run some of the song suggestions that I have by you."

"That sounds great." Rachel said and gave him a smile. "But I thought that you had practice today."

"So did I but it appears that I must have confused the days somehow so what about that song thing." Sam said and got into the car. "And we can go to your house if you want to I don't really care but if we go to my house I believe that my mum is home so she might ask some questions but just ignore her if it gets too much I do that all the time."

"My dads aren't home yet so if you want to be alone then we can go to my house but it was kind of nice being at you house."

"Then we will go to casa de Evans today." Sam said and turned on the car.

/

"Sam is that you." Sam sighed and turned to Rachel.

"Now the questions will start." He said and smiled, he threw is bag on the floor and dropped his jacket. "It's my mother. Yes mum, and we have company so you don't have to scream." Sam was about to go up the stairs with Rachel, to his room, he wanted to try and sneak past his mother but they weren't that luck.

"Sammy, you know better and I want to meet whoever it is that you are taking to your room." Sam closed his eyes, he had kind of hopped that his mother would keep that nickname to herself.

"I think it would be best if we went down stairs for a while and talked to your mother." Rachel whispered and he could see a glimmer in her eyes. "Sammy."

"I knew that you would mention that." Sam said and he started to walk down the stairs. "And we don't just do this because you said so if we don't she will be up soon and then she won't leave."

"I don't say anything about that." Rachel said, and smiled at him. "And who knows maybe she can come with some suggestions that I can use for my songs."

"I don't think that she will do that but who knows." Sam said, and the walked in to the kitchen were Mrs. Evans was baking, Rachel smiled as she saw the woman baking. "Mum, I think that it would be for the best if you met Rachel real quick before we go up and work on some homework." Mrs. Evans turned around and saw he son and a pretty short brunette standing there and the girl looked somewhat nervous.

"So you are Rachel." Mrs. Evans said and smiled at Rachel. "It was finally nice to put a face to the name; Sammy here has talked a lot about you."

"You have, Sammy?" Rachel asked as she looked at Sam. "And it is nice to meet you too, Mrs. Evans."

"Mum, can you please stop embarrassing me." Sam said and he walked to the fridge and grabbed some water for himself. "You want anything to drink?"

"Water would be nice." Rachel said and Sam was about to grab another water bottle but he didn't have a chance to give it to Rachel before his mother interrupted him.

"Rachel, you know we do have other things to drink then water, it's just Sam that believes that anything but water and sometimes milk is bad for you."

"Water if fine with me."

"mum, we are going to upstairs and work on some song selections, but do you have any idea on what songs you can use for confidence and independency?" Sam asked, he was going to show Rachel that his mother wasn't the best when it came to song selections.

"I will come up to you two if I can come up with one that is good." She said, and looked at Sam and she was asking him silently, if there was something more that she needed to know and he just shook his head. "I'll call you when these brownies are done, and you are going to eat some of them Sammy."

"Please mum, can you not call me that in front of my friends." Sam said and he didn't wait for an answer, he dragged Rachel with him.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Evans." Rachel called as Sam dragged her up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about that." Sam apologized when they were safe in his room. "she can be a bit too much sometimes."

"I think that it's great that she cares so much." Rachel said and she was sitting on his bed, waiting for him to do the same, he sat down next to her as he had grabbed his laptop.

"I think that you and me would see better if you sat between my legs so that I can read over your shoulder." Sam said, he had a small blush that showed on his cheeks. "but only if you want too."

"Sure but you have to tell me if it feels uncomfortable for you." Rachel said and moved so that she was sitting between his legs, and the computer was on her lap, he had opened up his iTunes-library.

"I was thinking that we could look for some songs here first before we start the big search online for great songs for us to perform and after that we can try and write something for your song."

"Great, but you said that you had a couple of ideas." Rachel said and leaned back.

"Yeah, you wanna hear the songs?" He asked as he started to search for them. "I kind of like this one." Rachel could hear the piano in the beginning and she smiled, she loved some of Elton John's early stuffy.

"That is one alternative and I think it would be great if you played the piano." Rachel said and she started to look around and she found another song that she thought would be another alternative to him.

"What about this song?" She asked and pressed play, Sam smiled as he heard it and tried to listen to the lyrics, he kind of like it.

"So say that someone was going to sing one of these two songs…" he had decided that he was going to sing one of them now he just needed to figure out which one he should sing. "…which one would you prefer to have sung to you?"

"I don't know, I always thought that Elton was great for that but some part of the lyrics to this Liz Phair song was great." Rachel said and smiled. "it all depends on the person that sings and what the message is?"

"If you're not sure about what message it is that you want to send?" He asked, he wanted her to say one of the songs.

"I don't know." Rachel said "you should really chose yourself, that would mean so much more to me if someone sung to me, if they had put some thought into it so that it was fitted just for me."

"See, that is something that I wouldn't' have thought of myself." Sam said, and smiled, it felt great sitting like this with Rachel. "So I kind of have an idea on what I am going to sing. What about you?"

"I have to songs, one is really a poke at Finn and I would believe that the lyrics would fit in great if I chose that song."

"And what song is that?" Sam asked, he was curious what song Rachel had to sing for Finn, he knew that Rachel most of the time had great song selections.

"You're so vain by Carly Simons." Sam couldn't help but to laugh when he heard what she had planned to sing.

"Yeah, that is a great one, and it would fit perfectly but I am not sure on how you could relate that to confident" Sam said and Rachel nodded.

"I know but I would love to sing it to him to see if he understands what I mean." Rachel said and laughed.

"I can tell you already that he won't understand but you could totally sing it some other time." Sam said and laughed with her, "So what is the other song?"

"I kind of want to look some more on the lyrics before I decide on if I want to sing it but I am pretty sure that want to but I have a backup if I don't think that the lyrics would fit what I want to have said."

"You will do great with whatever song you choose." Sam said and placed his chin on her shoulder as he tried to find something for them to listen too. "So is there anything that you would like to listen to, I don't think that I have any Broadway here but we can look if you want too."

"You can chose, this is kind of comfortable." Rachel said as she leaned more back and snuggled closed to him. "I don't think that I have ever done anything like this." And in that moment Sam knew that he was on his way to build up Rachel's confidence, and he was going to continue on doing that because he was getting a really great friend in the proses. He looked down and he saw that Rachel had her eyes closed, and her breathing was evening out as minutes passed, and once again she had fallen asleep in his arms more or less and Sam didn't care.

* * *

Any ideas for songs about friendship or wisdom please let me know, I have couple of them but I want some more to choose between.


	6. Chapter 5

First of all, I want to say thanks to all of you for reviewing and reading, it's nice to read what you think of this story.

After this chapter there will be one more chapter of the first part of this story and I will then move on the second part, more about that part in the next chapter.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter too, any song ideas that you would like to have featured let me know and I will see what I can do about those.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rachel was walking alone in to the choir room; she had gotten a message from Sam telling her that she should go there so that they could work on some of the lyrics and music to the original song that they were writing together.

She looked around trying to see if she could see Sam anywhere but she didn't see the blonde boy in the room, she took her phone and read the message again, and it did say that they were going to meet up in the choir room during lunch, that was now. Rachel was about to leave when she saw Sam running in, she smiled at him, he was standing in the door way with his hands resting just above his knees, he was gasping for air.

"I thought that you were on the football team." Rachel said as she saw Sam there, he looked up and shook his head in her direction.

"I am on the team." Sam said and took a few steps closer to her and then changed the direction and sat down on the piano bench.

"You should be able to run some then or maybe you aren't that fit." She teased him, Rachel had no idea on where this was coming from but it felt good to be able to do something like this with someone other than her fathers.

"I will tell you that I am extremely fit." Sam said and got up from where he was sitting, so that he was in front of her. "And if you want I can show you." He was smirking as he started to pull up the shirt that he was wearing.

"So now you're stripping?" She asked and she was laughing and Sam was doing the same. "Someone might even come to the conclusion that I have a bad influent on you."

"And here I was thinking that it was the other way around." Sam said as he smiled at her. "But you are probably right."

"And I am always right and I hope that you will remember that." Rachel said and took up a notebook from her bag. "So how about the song that we are supposed to be writing?"

"We'll start with it now." Sam said, and neither one of them had seen one of the other Glee members that had been standing outside the choir room looking at them from the hallway.

/

"Berry." Rachel turned around when she heard someone say her last name, she knew that voice, and she smiled to herself, it had been awhile since she had talked to him.

"Noah." She greeted her friend; well she believed that he was her friend sort of at least. "Do you need some help with your glee assignment?"

"No, I have already done mine." Puck said as he walked next to her. "So you do go after Quinn's leftovers." Rachel looked at him she was not understanding what he was talking about, she for one didn't go after Quinn's leftovers as he had put it.

"I don't really understand what you are talking about." She said as she looked at him. "I have never gone after Quinn's leftovers as you put it."

"I know that you and Evans are up to something." Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows. "And I saw the two of you."

"Samuel is my friend." Rachel said. "Or that is how I see it."

"I don't know." Puck said as they had reached Rachel's locker. "I don't want you to get hurt…" Rachel didn't say anything. "… I think that I need to have a talk with him so that he knows what will happen if he hurts you."

"Noah, as nice it's of you to care about me." Rachel sighed out. "You don't have to protect me, he is helping me with a song that I am writing and he has given me some ideas for the song that I will sing in Glee on Friday."

"So you want to tell me what to look out for when you are singing?" He asked, and she just shook her head.

"I want it to be a surprise but I can promise you that it will be great." Rachel said and smiled, she had found the perfect song and it had been by mistake. "And there will be some people that won't understand what I mean."

"And by that you mean Hudson." Puck said and he was about to laugh. "So what are you going to sing?"

"And don't know what you are talking about." Rachel said and grabbed some of her sheet music. "And if we don't go now we will be late for Glee and I know that I don't want that to happen."

Puck just smiled, he had no idea where this Rachel Berry was coming from but he had always known that she had this side to her and from what he had seen earlier and what she had told him, Sam was also seeing this side of her and he was a happy Jew that his fellow Jew was getting some more friends and it seemed like Sam Evans somehow was helping her getting back to the girl that he had dated for a week last year and that wasn't hung up on a douche like Finn Hudson, sure the boy was supposed to be his best friend but sometimes there was just something that that boy didn't really understand and from what he knew, he was a bit of a hypocrite too.

/

Puck had walked in a bit late, he had something he had wanted to do before getting to Glee, and the best part of it had been that he wasn't the one that was entering last, he looked around and he saw that Finn wasn't anywhere in the room. He saw Sam sitting next to Rachel, and the boy was bouncing his leg up and down, it looked like he was nervous about something. The mohawked boy sat down in the back, trying to figure out what was going on.

They were all sitting and waiting for someone to be the first one to sing, but it appeared that there wasn't anyone that wanted to start off.

"Come on guys." Mr. Schue said and looked at all of them. "I know that at least one of you have your song finished."

Rachel looked at Sam and poked at him. "I know that you have your song." She whispered and he turned to her.

"I don't want to sing it today." He whispered back to her but it seemed like he hadn't been as quiet as he thought he had.

"Sam, why don't you sing us the song that you have choose." Mr. Schuester said as he looked at the blonde boy.

Sam got up from his chair and as he walked up he turned and glared at Rachel who was smiling at him, and clapping her hand encouraging him, she had figure out what song that he was going to sing and she had to agree it was a perfect song for this assignment. At first she had been mad at herself for not thinking of this song. Hello gay parents and they did listen to this song among others a lot, but she had never really understood what it was about until Sam had told her that he was thinking about singing it.

"First of all I want to say that I don't normally play the piano but for this song I am going to try just that." Sam said and he sat down on the bench, he glanced at Brad who had moved, it almost looked like Sam was asking him to play instead so that the blonde boy just could sing. He looked down on the black and white keys before he started to move his fingers over them slowly and the band started to play with him, he almost wished that he had asked Brad to play so that he could have used his guitar but he was going to show some more of his musical talents.

One deep breathe before he opened his mouth to sing. _"You could never know what it's like."_ He looked at Quinn before he sang the next line. _"Your blood like winter freezes like ice."_ He hadn't planned to look at her but he felt stronger, like he was telling her how he felt. _"And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you."_ Then he moved on to one of the other 'popular' kids in the school, that also was a member of the Glee club. _"You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use."_ He left the piano so that he was standing on the floor in front of all of them and he smiled at them.

"_And did you think this fool could never win. Well look at me, I'm coming back again."_ Now he was running around in the choir room, almost jumping around. _"I got a taste of love in a simple way. And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away."_ He had been running around between the chairs and the backrow, he took Rachel's hand and dragged her up so that he was dancing with her before he help her sit down again.

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did."_ Sam sang and he looked from Quinn to Finn and he gave Rachel a smile. _"Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. I'm still standing after all this time."_ And now he had some of the Glee club members dancing with him, well it was mostly Mike and Brittany that had gotten up and danced with him but he knew that it wouldn't be that long until there was going to be at least two more of them up there with him. _"Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind."_ He grabbed hold of Rachel; she was going to be helping him with the next few lines, and she was going to direct them to her ex, that was what he wanted and as he had Rachel with him Mike had grabbed Tina and Brittany somehow and managed to cox up Santana, and Sam was smiling to himself. _"I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah."_ He looked at Rachel before he said to her. "One more time and you take this."

Rachel smiled at him and shook her head_, "I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ She was looking at Finn and it felt great singing this one line to him and in that moment she knew that after her performance tomorrow she would finally be free from him.

The six of them were now standing on a line moving to the right before the moved to the left, it was mostly their shoulders that was moving in the direction, Sam glanced to where Mr. Schue sat and he could see how their teacher was nodding his head to the beat of the music, and the blonde boy smiled, he had chosen a great song.

"_Once I never could hope to win. You starting down the road leaving me again."_ He was once again up at the small bleacher that was in the room, he sat next to Puck and the two of them started to dance as they were sitting on the chairs. _"The threats you made were never meant to cut me down. And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now."_ Sam was back with the rest of them and he looked at all of them that was on the floor with him before he yelled. "From the top once again."

They all sang one more time from the beginning, and this time everyone was on the floor, almost everyone, not Finn or Quinn but that was something that Sam had almost counted on, maybe the lyrics hit a bit too close to home for them to want to be a part of this.

"_I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah." _Sam sang and the rest of them took the next part. _"I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah."_ As the song came to an end, he turned around and gave Rachel a hug before all of them was enveloped in a big group hug, he was smiling. Somehow it felt like this was a song that was great for them.

"Sam that was a great song." Mr. Schue said as he stood up and clapped his hands. "And from the look of it, it seems that your teammates would agree."

"Thanks." Sam said as he sat down, he felt a bit out of breath but it had been fun, it almost felt like it had done the first time he had been a part of one of the group numbers when they didn't have to thinking about any kind of choreography, just to move around and dance.

"I would say that the rest of you will have something to live up too." Mr. Schuester said and smiled at them. "And I remember you asking if you could sing the song to someone, and I have to say that this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when you asked that."

Sam was about to start to laugh when he realized what Mr. Schuester thought. "Oh, I didn't mean like that, I meant the way that you first thought." Sam said and ran his fingers through his hair. "And if I can say so I think they knew or at least know now." He looked at Rachel as he said the last part and smiled at her and she was just nodding, if he hadn't started out trying to help her then she would still feel down and not being where she was now and she would have one less friend.

* * *

I just wanted to answer an anonymous review.

I understand what you mean but I also want to point out that to me independence and independent are two different things and after reading my chapters once again there were some places in the story that the wrong word was used.

The same goes for confidence and confident, there were some more of those but the words are different, to me that is. I will explain what I mean by that, confidence is confidence, I know not the best explanation but confident to me is a person that has confidence if this makes any sense to you. I would have replied to you personally if I had had a chance to do that because I feel that this is not the right place to explain what I meant but I wanted to have the chance to do that.


	7. Chapter 6

First of all thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter it means a lot to read it and it is kind of inspiring.

So I think that I can move on to this part which is the last chapter of the first part of this story and it will continue on with part 2 in the next chapter, that will build even more around Sam's and Rachel's friendship both in school and really meeting the parents, and there will probably be some jealousy issues to come around that, especially when they are getting even closer.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter too and the first part of this story over all.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I knew that you would be amazing." Rachel said as she walked with Sam to her locker, she had to get something before they left. "And I would say that you found a song that really fitted in with this week's theme."

"I don't know that…" Sam said as he looked away from her. He wasn't sure if it had been the best idea to sing that song, but he knew that the song had been great for this assignment and Rachel had told him to sing it and it did actually turn out pretty great when he thought about it.

Rachel just looked at him waiting for him to say something more. "… I know that I promised that we would work on the song tonight but I can't I'm sorry."

"it's okay, I'll just take the bus home." Rachel said as she smiled at him as she started to walk out of the school.

"hey, wait up." Sam called after her as he started to jog after her, he had no idea where that was coming from, and he had just told her that he couldn't work on the song, nothing about not giving her a ride home. Sam could see Rachel slow down a bit but she was still walking on her way to the busstop. "Rach." It seemed to Sam that she was ignoring her and he saw Puck walking up to him and he just shook his head.

"What did you do to her?" Puck asked as he grabbed Sam by his shoulder.

"I didn't do anything." Sam said and turned so that he was facing the other boy. "I had told her that we were going to work on the song that she is writing but my mum called earlier and asked me to help her with something so I had to cancel."

"So why is she walking away like that and taking the bus?" Puck asked, he had trusted Sam with his fellow Jew and now it seemed like Rachel wasn't going to hang out with either one of them today.

"She walked to the bus before I had a chance to tell her that I would still give her a ride home." Sam said and sighed. "And I tried to tell her but she just ignored me, maybe you can tell her."

"Just go there and tell her." Puck said, he had never thought that Sam would be this dense, it was just the way that Finn would act. "And give her the ride, I'm pretty sure that she would like that."

"Thanks, man." Sam said as he started to run towards where he knew that Rachel was, he was going to tell her what he was thinking.

Rachel heard that someone was moving closer and then there were a couple of arms around her waist that held her still as she tried to kick and toss her free from the grip. "I have a rape whistle."

Sam chuckled as he heard Rachel, "Rach, I know that but it's just me." Hearing Sam's voice, she calmed down a little, and stopped squirming. "Good that you stopped with that." Sam said and loosened his grip around her. Rachel turned around and glared at him.

"Why did you do that and shouldn't you be doing something else?" She asked without really looking at him, Sam hadn't even said anything and he was starting to feel anger coming but he didn't want it to show, he needed to stay calm.

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain." Sam said as he led the two of them to a bench nearby so that they could see. "Rachel, I can't work on the song because my mother needed help with something…"

"oh." Was all that she said and looked down, now she felt embarrassed, so it turned out that Sam didn't really ditch her for someone better. "So does that mean that I shouldn't jump to conclusions?"

"I would say that and before you say anything…" Sam said and took her by her arm and started to walk them to his car. "…I am still giving you that ride home."

"you don't have to do that, I mean I kind of ran out on you." Rachel said and looked away, she started to feel a bit shy and she never did that around Sam, well there had been some moments but nothing like this.

"If I don't I actually think that Puckerman will kill me." Sam said as he opened the door for her, it was their normal way of doing things. "And I am too young and too pretty to die." Rachel laughed, she had no idea where Sam got all of these things from, it really felt like she was hanging out with someone that had been her friend more than, well a couple of weeks.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked as Sam got into the car.

"I am sure of that and I think that you know that to." Sam said and started the car. The two of them drove in silence and it was actually a comfortable one, and not the awkward one that they had shared in the beginning.

As he dropped her off and she was about to enter the house she yelled after her. "I might come by later depending on what it is that my mum needed my help with." Rachel turned around and smiled at him, Sam was indeed someone that she was going to keep around.

/

Rachel was sitting on her bed, trying to write her song but she couldn't find the words to it, it had been really easy to write when Sam was in her presence but the song had nothing to do with him, not even for a second, it was about all that she herself had been through during the last year.

Maybe it was that easy that Sam was her muse, which was something that she never had thought about he was after all the one that was being her biggest supporter when it came to writing the song but she couldn't focus and get the words down, well the words were coming to her but not the right ones. She threw the notebook on the floor and then leaned back against the headboard, maybe she should be rehears her song for tomorrow some more, she had decide on a song earlier that morning she had had two songs but she had no idea what song she should be singing yesterday but this morning she had just known.

Just as she was about to start singing she heard the familiar ringtone coming from her phone, and this time it wasn't Defying gravity she had decided that there was a couple of people that would get their own ringtone, it was actually just Sam and Noah that had their own one and Noah had just gotten his, Sam had been the first one to have a costume made ringtone, but enough of that.

"Samuel!" She almost screamed as she answered the phone, she listened to what he was saying. "Well, I am sorry to hear that but you don't have to worry about me." She had more that she wanted to tell him but he was talking and she wasn't going to interrupt him. "I can promise you that you will like the song that I'll sing tomorrow." She laughed a little. "No, you can't know what I am singing, it will be a surprise and I told Noah the same." Rachel heard that someone was coming in, and she started to walk down the stairs to see who it was that was coming home. "I need to hang up now, my dad just got home."

"Who are you talking to?" Her dad asked and she mouthed back to him who she was talking to. "Say hi from me."

"Dad says hi." She laughed at what Sam was saying and her dad raised an eyebrow, and she just shook her head at his antics. "I'll talk to you later."

Rachel walked into the kitchen hitting her dad over the shoulder and he was just laughing at her.

"So when are we going to meet this new friend of yours?" he asked, and Rachel knew that there was something else that he meant.

"He is just a friend." Rachel said as she sat down at the table. "So what's for dinner?"

"Your father will have some Chinese with him." Hiram said and took a bottle of water from the fridge. "You know your father and I started out as just friends."

"I don't need to know how you met." Rachel said, "And besides that do you think that Noah is my boyfriend."

"No, and we all are grateful for that." Hiram said and ran his hand over his balding head. "You know if he was, I would be bald for real."

/

It was finally Friday and Rachel and well almost every member of the Glee club would be singing their songs, and for once she didn't want to the first one out. She had to listen Finn not understanding the assignment and she could tell that there were a few more that just wanted to leave the room when he was singing the song, it had nothing to do with confidence or independency.

Rachel thought that a couple of them had made some good, not great choices but that was expected after all.

"So, Rachel do you have a song that you would like to sing for us?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked at the brunette.

"As a matter of fact I do happen to have a song." Rachel said and got up from her chair and she looked at Sam and smiled. "And I know that it will be great." She could hear someone saying something about a Broadway show, or a song from a musical, she knew that they were all going to be surprised when they heard the song, to her this was the perfect song for this moment in her life.

She looked at the band in the room and they started to play and she looked at each one of them that was sitting in the room before she started to sing, this was going to show them, that she was moving on. _"I miss the girl I used to be."_ She looked at Finn for a second. _"So full of life that so can't be."_ She took a few steps back and glanced at Sam for a second. _"Untouchable, complete control. She had it all. She wrapped her heart in armor."_

She was about to walk up the rows of chairs but she changed her mind and she sat down next to Sam. "_No one could touch her, harm her. She liked that feeling with the fear of getting hurt. No it's just no fun."_

As she sang the last line she had back up from Tina, who sang it one more time, _"No it's no fun."_ And Rachel had left her seat and Sam placed his hands over his heart faking that he had been hurt.

"_I used to be a superhero. Now look at me."_ Rachel looked at Finn daring him to look at her and listening to what it was that she was singing. _"A shadow of myself. I used to be a Wonder woman."_ Her eyes never left Finn and from the look of it he had a hard time to sit on his seat. _"Now look at me. I'm like everybody else." _

Rachel knew that much that she wasn't like everybody else in this world, she was a special girl and after being friends with Sam for the last couple of weeks and he was helping her with her confidence and she hoped that he understood where this were coming from. _"I'm losing it all when you're inside. I can't hold back. I can not find. Some kind of friend tonight."_ Almost during the whole chorus she had been looking at Finn, but at the end she was looking at Sam, he had been her friend.

Somewhere along the time that she had been singing Puck and left the chair where he had been sitting to find the lyrics to the song and now he was singing instead of Rachel_. "She used to be the tuff kind. No one could mess with her mind. They tried to break her armor chest."_ He looked at Sam, silently asking him to come and join them, and as the two boys were singing, well more like Sam was singing the next part. _"She ate their kind for breakfast. Now she's gone. What have you done?"_ Both Sam and Puck had been glaring at Finn, he had been the one that had broken Rachel and now they, well Sam mostly, had been building her confidence up again and from the look of it he had succeeded.

"_I used to be a Superhero. Now look at me. A shadow of myself. I used to be a wonder woman."_ Rachel was up in Finn's face, having both Sam and Puck down on the floor helping her out gave her even more confidence. She grabbed Finn by his face and sang looking him straight in the eyes_. "Now look at me. I'm like everybody else."_ And she pointed to all of them in the room, showing him that she was just like them. _"I'm losing it all when you're inside. I can't hold back. I can not find. Some kind of friend tonight."_

And Rachel was back on the floor, dancing around with Sam and Puck, who somehow had managed to find a guitar and played. _"Why can't we all admit it? I get weak when I'm alone with you."_ Rachel closed her eyes she knew that the song was coming to an end and she was going to end it with a bang. _"With both feet I'm in it. Living, loving every minute of it."_ She didn't really like this part of the song but she knew what she had wanted to have said with the song that she was singing and this was it_. "I still mist the girl I used to be."_

The rest of the girls help her with the back up of this. _"I still miss the girl I used to be."_

"_Now she's gone."_ She sang and looked at Finn before singing the last line. _"What have you done?"_ She knew that there was supposed to be a couple of more choruses before the end but this was the best end for the song.

"I didn't think that you had it in you." Puck said when the song was over as he walked up to Rachel and gave her a hug. "Now I know not to piss you of." Rachel just smiled and she swatted him on the arm.

"I thought you already knew that." Rachel said and she felt a pair of arms around her and then there was a couple of eyes on her, she didn't have to look to know who those eyes belonged to.

"That was great Rachel but I'm not sure if that song is what I had in mind." Mr. Schue said, Rachel was about to say something but before she had a chance to defend herself about that, there was someone else who said something first.

"You are kind of a hypocrite if you call that a bad song choice." Rachel looked up and saw that it was Santana of all people that was defending her choice. "Look you didn't say anything when Frankenteen sang some kind, I don't even know what kind of song it was." There as a couple of nods that agreed with the Latina. "Berry's song was kind of good and it might not been completely about confidence but at least it had some of that and independency." Santana had some more she wanted to add, and she did just that. "just because you think that Finnocence is a younger version of you doesn't mean that he can get away with whatever it si that he is doing." The room was completely silent, no one had dared to utter those words but they all knew that they had felt that at one point or another during the almost two years that the club had been together there was just one person that could break this awkward silence that they were in and it didn't take that long before it happened.

"Rachel, are you a superhero?" Rachel looked up and she knew that it was Brittany that had asked her that, and Rachel had no idea where that was coming from.

"No, Brittany, I'm not a superhero." Rachel said as she looked at the ditzy blonde.

Mr. Schuester looked around in the room before he asked. "Is there anyone else that agrees with Santana?" And he could see eleven pair of hands in the air, everyone but Finn had their hands raised. He was about to say something.

"I want to sing my song now." Everyone looked at Brittany, no one had really expected her to have a song to sing, she normally didn't have song, she was mostly there for dancing and of course that Santana was there.

* * *

Now to the interesting part of the story… what songs have been used so far.

I'm too Sexy – Right said Fred (Puck, sang it in chapter 4)

I'm still standing – Elton John (Sam, sang it in chapter 5)

Superhero – Hanna Pakarinen (Rachel, sang it in chapter 6)

More songs will come in the next few chapters, I will take about one chapter that will take on regionals of that part and then move on from the song writing part of the story, that will probably be chapter 8 or 9.


	8. Chapter 7

So here is the start of the second part of this story, my thought was that it was going to revolve around wisdom but it will be more about friendship and how it will be growing between Sam and Rachel.

I would love to know what you think of this, and I wanted to say thank you for the feedback on the previous chapters it means a lot and it really helps with inspiration.

_**Part 2 Friendship/wisdom**_

_And you said "this is the first day of my life"_

_(First day of my life – Bright Eyes)_

**Chapter 7**

Rachel was running in the hallway of William McKinley High School that was something that she never did, normally but she had to find Sam and tell him the good news. She had been working on her song during the weekend, well nights when Sam had left or dropped her off.

As she saw the blonde boy at his locker putting his bag in the locker and trying to find whatever textbook it was the he needed, she saw that he hadn't noticed her so she slowed down a little before she fastened the pace again and when she was close to him she jumped on his back and held her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall down.

"Rach, let go of me." Sam said as she tried to turn around, she pouted a little, she had no idea on how he knew that it was her. "And stop pouting it doesn't suit you."

"How did you know that it was me?" She asked as she jumped of his back so that he could turn around. "And more importantly how did you know I was pouting."

"I have spent a lot of time with you the last few weeks and after a while you kind of get to know the person." Sam said and gave her a hug. "And I guess that I should say good morning to you."

"That helps a little but if you give me a piggy back ride to class it will help some more" Rachel said, Sam just laughed at her, he had no idea where this was coming from, it was just this Friday when she had showed the Glee club that she was back so to say.

"I can offer you that ride." Sam said and took her books. "Just jump up." And Rachel did just that and she was carried to her class that she shared with Sam and as they walked together, well Sam was walking and Rachel was directing him, the two of them could see that they got a few looks from the rest of the student body that was present.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I have finished my song." Rachel said as Sam let her of at her chair in the classroom. "And now you just have to help me with the music."

"That is great." Sam said and smiled and he took the seat next to her and when Puck walked in the classroom he saw that Sam was sitting in his seat, the mohawked boy glared at the blonde one. "So why don't we try and figure that out during lunch so that it will be done for regionals this weekend."

"you are right, I had forgotten that it was this weekend." Rachel said. "And I guess that Mr. Schue has done the same."

"Try and be a bit more positive." Sam said and grabbed a pen and started to take some notes. "He has remembered that, I'm pretty sure that he isn't that, what word am I looking for?"

"Stupid, dense, idiotic, irresponsible…" Rachel said and she could continue on with the words that came to mind describing their teacher.

"That wasn't what I was looking for." Sam said and he scribbled something down on her paper, and Rachel looked down and she was about to laugh when she read what it was that he had written. She just shook her head.

"We will talk about that later Samuel." Rachel said and tried to hide whatever it was that he had written on her paper, Sam groined as he heard is full name and Rachel smirked. "Or maybe you would rather be called Sammy?"

"Samuel is fine." Sam was quick to add before Rachel would have a chance to tease him more about that name, and he had heard it a few times during the weekend.

/

"We have a small problem." Mr. Schuester said as he looked at the twelve members of the Glee club. "It appears that we won't be able to use the song that we had planned."

"I still think that we should do an original song for regionals." Rachel said and looked at Mr. Schue and then at Sam and the blonde was nodding letting her know that he was with her.

"Anyone that we should vote Rachel down again, raise your hand." Sam looked at Santana, and he could see that it was a few hands that were up in the air. As he made a quick count he could see that there was a tie and he was surprised about that and now it was all up to Schuester and maybe just maybe they would do that original song.

"I actually think that Rachel's idea is great." Sam said and he kind of hoped that there would be someone else that spoke up about like the idea, if they did then maybe Schuster would agree with them.

"I have a great idea for a song." Puck said and he turned to Lauren, Sam closed his eyes and shook his head but having Puck in the same corner is always good and he is friends with Rachel so that is great and maybe that will help with some of the others too.

"So Mr. Schue what will it be?" Rachel asked Sam was about to laugh when he saw that she was trying to stare him down.

"I guess that we will do original songs at Regionals."

"That means that Rachel will be taking even more solos." Sam wanted to turn around and glare at whoever it was that had said that they didn't know what Rachel had been working on and how good the song actually was.

"I think that you all will have a chance to perform a song that you have written yourself and at the end of it I will choose what song will fit the best for regionals. So you should start with that song writing."

"So are we done with the song?" Sam asked as he walked up to Rachel, she was looking over a couple of pages in her notebook.

"I would say so." She said to him as she looked up at the blonde boy. "But I think that I need to hear the music at least one more time and of course sing the song just so that I know that it is as good as I believe it is."

"I think that we should leave and maybe go to the auditorium." Sam said and took her hand and he led her out and he could see that there were a few of the other members in the club that looked after them and he was just smiling. Sam knew that they had this no one wouldn't be able to write a song as good as the one that Rachel had written.

/

"Mr. Berry." Sam greeted one of Rachel's fathers as he dropped her off.

"Sam." The man looked at Sam before he gave the blonde boy a smile, so far he was better than Finn, or at least more polite and seemed like he actually was enjoying spending time with Rachel.

"I hope that we will see you and your husband at Regionals this weekend." Sam said as he was about to leave. "All I can tell you is that we are going to kick some ass, well Rachel is."

"You might not know this but she is always kicking ass as you put it." He said and he shook his head, Sam was a good kid but sometimes the words he chose wasn't the best ones he needed to talk to Rachel about that.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that I knew that already but it will be even better." Sam said as he was about to close the door to his car. "But I have to get home, I need to help my mum with my siblings."

/

"I'm not the bets pianoplayer." Sam said as he was sitting next to Rachel and his left leg was bouncing up and down as the listened to Mercedes belting out a RnB song, that was pretty good but not as good as Rachel's. "I think that you should ask Brad play the song, it will be much better."

"No, I won't do that, you helped me with the music to this song, there for you should be the one that will play it." Rachel said and she saw that Sam was about to protest. "I know what you are about to say and the answer is still you will play and then we will practice some more so that it will be flawless at regionals this weekend."

"Fine." Sam grumbled, and Rachel gave him a big smile and patted him on his right leg.

"And after that we can celebrate the greatness that is me." Rachel said and Sam couldn't help but to laugh, Rachel sure had a great sense of humor and he had an idea on that there was a great chance that no one really understood when she was joling.

"If we are celebrating you then I need to be there, at least for a small corner." Sam said and grabbed her hand. "I was after all the one that wrote the music."

"Samuel Evans, you wrote a part of the music and I helped with that."

"is there anyone else that have a song that they want to perform." Mr. Schue asked and looked at them.

"I have a song that I would like to sing." Rachel saw that Puck was about to go up and sing something and everyone knew that this could be absolutely anything.

"So I wrote this for my girl, Lauren." Puck said and he didn't have a chance to say anything more before Lauren had something to add.

"I'm not your girl Puckerman."

"I know that and I also know that you didn't like when I sang that song to you at Valentine's and that is why I wrote this song and it's called _Big Ass…_" Puck said and looked at Lauren and he smiled as he saw the she was about to get up from her seat. "_…Heart."_ When they all heard that there was about more to the song there was a collective sighed of relief.

Puck grabbed a guitar and started to play and most of the Glee club was nodding to the beat of the song, it was a pretty good one and the Rock-a-Billy feel to it was a nice turn, but there was something about the lyrics that didn't feel quite right for Rachel. But she knew that Noah could write some great music now, maybe she should tried and get him to agree to write some music to some of the lyrics that she had.

Sam had a bad feeling when he heard Puck's song, he could almost hear everyone cheering him on, and Sam had a feeling that wouldn't happen when Rachel was singing but then again it was Mr. Schue that was deciding on the winner so maybe they would still have a chance.

"Okay, Puck that was great but I don't really think that was something that we were looking for." Mr. Schue said when Puck had performed his song, and the mohawked boy just looked at the teacher. "…but as all of the songs it will be consider, so is there anyone else that have a song?"

"Rachel and I have one that we have been working on." Sam said, Rachel was surprised to hear that Sam had said that and it was a good surprise at least when she thought about who it had sounded just minutes ago.

"That is great Sam why don't they two of you sing it for us so that I know what songs it is that I can decide between."

"great." Sam said and he took the sheet music from Rachel and took a few steps towards the piano before he turned around and looked at Rachel. "Are you going to come?"

"I…" Rachel said, she hadn't really thought this through.

"Rachel, the song is good." Sam said as he had walked back to Rachel and he was kneeling in front of her. "And you have heard some of the songs, and your song is as good as those ones if not better."

"Okay, you are right." Rachel said and breathed out. "I can do this."

"That is right and just so you know." Sam said and gave her a smile. "I have already told you dad that you are going to kick ass this weekend."

"Sam." She hissed out, she didn't like what he had said. "You don't know that." The boy got up and walked to the piano where he sat just smiling at her.

"So are you going to sing?" he asked as he looked at Rachel, he had learned that she would do almost anything to be able to perform.

As Rachel was done with the song that she had written with Sam and she looked at the rest of the Glee club she couldn't help but to smile, it looked like they were liking it and she turned to Sam who was smiling and giving her thumbs up.

"Berry's song is the one that we are going to use." Rachel was surprised to hear that Puck said that but he was after all a friend, and she gave him a small smile as a thank you.

"I think that Puck might be right." Mr. Schue said and looked at the group. "But I need to think about it and I will let you know tomorrow what song to use and then we need to find or more like write a group number."

Just a small not here: I have made a forum for Sam_Rachel stories and other things too, the link to that will be posted on my profile so feel free to join and I will be posting my stories there and there is a possibility that I will use that to post my stories there first.


	9. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter and I hope that you all will like it and this is the regionals competition and it will be all from that, there will be a bit of a start for the next few chapters in the end of this.

I wanted to say thanks for the feedback in for of reviews, alerts and favorites.

And I would love to know what you think of this too, it's really inspiring to read what you think and it helps me write this and other stories too, that I hope that you will be able to enjoy in the future.

**Chapter 8**

All of the members of New Directions were in the green room, they were all waiting for their turn to go out on stage and preform the songs that they had written. Sam looked to his right, where he knew that Rachel had been sitting just a minute ago but when he turned in that direction he saw that she had left.

Sam got up from the couch where he had been sitting, he walked over to where Puck was sitting and there were a few more members of the Glee club that was sitting there with him. "Have you seen Rachel?" Puck looked up at the blonde boy.

"no, I thought she was here." Puck said and he ran his one of his hands over the strip of hair that he had. "But she will be back; she won't miss a chance to perform a song that she has written."

"You know here better than me." Sam said, and he closed his eyes for a second, everything that Puck said did sound possible but it was something that felt of for Sam. "I'll try and find her."

"Sam, where are you going?" Sam turned around when he heard Mr. Schuester say his name.

"I was going to try and find Rachel." Sam said as he looked at the teacher.

"She is missing?" Mr. Schuester asked, and Sam just shook his head, this was the teacher that they were stuck with, a teacher that didn't know when the star of the group went missing.

"I'm sure she just went to get something to drink or see of her fathers are here." Sam said and walked out from the green room, and he could hear almost the whole group talk when he left.

/

Sam saw both of Rachel's fathers as he looked around trying to find Rachel, and he gave both of them a wave.

"Sam." One of them greeted and Sam was pretty sure that it was Leroy that had said that.

"Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry." He said when they looked at him, both of them were smiling and so was Sam. "I was just wondering if either one of you have seen Rachel?"

"I saw her when we just got here." Hiram said, he was the shorter one with glasses. "I think she was talking with Kurt and one of his friends."

"Thank you so much, I kind of have to find her." Sam said and gave them a polite smile, and he glanced quickly at his wrist where he had a watch, he saw that they were supposed to go on in less than ten minutes. "I would suggest that you would go and find your seats while I try and find Rachel, we are going on really soon."

/

Sam walked around the theater where the competition were held, he couldn't understand why it was so hard to find Rachel, she was normally very talkative, so he should be able to hear her, seeing her might be a bit harder, she was after all pretty petite, if there was one thing Sam had learned when he was spending time with Rachel was that she didn't like being called short.

Sam couldn't find Rachel, and he decided to walk back to the green room, there might be a chance that Rachel would have walked back, they were supposed to be on stage really soon. As Sam got closer to the green room he could see Rachel standing outside it, she was leaning against the wall, with her eyes closed.

"Rach." Sam said as he walked up to her and touched her shoulder, it was almost like Rachel was woken up from some kind of dream, she shook her head and shoulders.

"I didn't know that anyone was out here." Rachel said as she saw Sam, she tried to give him a smile but it didn't really reach her eyes.

"We should go in, so that we all can go to the stage." Sam said as he started to guide Rachel to the door, but as they were about to walk through the door, Rachel froze.

"I can't do this." Rachel said and grabbed hold of the door handle so that Sam wouldn't be able to open it. "There are too much that has happened."

"I know the story about last year's regionals, but this is a new year." Sam said as he turned Rachel around so that he was looking her in the eyes. "And I know that you are going to kick both of the other teams' asses."

Rachel just shook her head, there were still things that Sam didn't know about last year, Rachel knew that Sam knew about Jesse and that Quinn had given birth but there was still the fact that Finn had told her that he loved her. "Finn, told he that he loved me last year just before we sang our duet." She whispered out, Sam took a step forward and put his arms around the brunette and drew her closer.

"You know that you shouldn't think about that now." He whispered as he continued to hold her. "And I can tell you that I like you and you are my best friend."

"Thanks." Rachel said and leaned up a little before she placed a kiss on his cheek. "And you are my best friend too."

"I should be careful then and not tell Puck that you said that." Sam said and Rachel started to laugh and he had reached his goal. "Your dads are here and so are my parents and my siblings too."

"So I'll be able to meet your brother and sister?" Rachel asked as she looked up at him and there was this small sparkle in her eyes.

"That might happen." Sam said and was about to open the door so that they could go inside to the rest of the group when the rest of the New Directions walked out the door.

"Thank god that you are here." Mr. Schuester said as he saw both Rachel and Sam.

"You know scheuster was about to have a heartattack." Puck said as he was next to both Sam and Rachel. "You should have texted just so that we knew that you were okay."

"Sorry about that Noah, I didn't think of that." Rachel said and she looked down on her feet. "I don't know why I didn't think of that, I should have let you all know that I was okay and the same for Sam."

"Hey, don't be like that." Puck said and placed a hand on her left shoulder before he drew her in for an awkward one armed hug. "I knew that you wouldn't let us down, so we should head to the stage so that you can kick some ass."

/

Rachel stood to the left of the stage she was less than a minute from going on the stage and she would be singing an original song that she herself had written the lyrics to and Sam had helped her with the music. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she was to walk out to the stage.

Rachel was about to walk out on the stage when she felt someone take a hold of her arm and stopped her from going out on the stage. She turned around and she was facing a smiling Sam.

"I just wanted to say break a leg." Rachel nodded; she didn't want to say thanks there was just something about that, she had said that to Finn last year and his reply, I love you, not the right one.

Rachel schooled herself, this was not the time to think about that, she needed to focus on what she was about to do. She gave him a smile before he let her arm go.

"Rach, just so you know, you will blow everyone away." Sam said.

The stage was dark, there was no light, and Rachel had walked to the center stage, the mike was there, she closed her eyes, and slowly there was a light that was on her, she turned her head to the side where she had gone out from, and she could see Sam standing there smiling. Rachel looked to the other side where Brad, the piano player was sitting waiting for her to let him now to start to play, she gave him a small nod.

And she could hear the first note to the song, and she could hear that she was about to start to sing.

"_What have I done."_ Rachel sang, at first she had her eyes closed, just letting the music carry her. _"Wish I could run."_ The first couple of lines was done, Rachel felt a bit more confident but there was still a lot left. _"Away from this ship going under. Just trying to help. Hurt everyone else."_ Standing alone on the stage singing her heart out was what she was born to do and with every word she had sung so far, she knew that this was what she was going to do. _"Now I feel the weight of the world. Is on my shoulders."_ She opened her eyes and looked out over the audience from what she could see no one hated it that was a good thing.

"_What can you do. When your good isn't good enough. And all that you touch tumbles down. Cause my best intentions. Keep making a mess of things."_ As Rachel sang, all of the things that had been running through her head as she had written the lyrics came back to her. _"I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take."_ Rachel had no idea on where this was coming from, she had been sure that she had moved passed this. _Oh how many times will it take. For me to get it right. To get it right."_

Rachel looked out over the audience again trying to find her fathers, just to see what reaction they were having, as she saw them she smiled before she was back to her song. _"Can I start again. With my faith shaken."_ Rachel knew that the rest of the girls from New Direction were about to come on the stage and stay there before the boy would be there. She saw Brittany walking in from her right in the corner of her eyes and then she saw Tina coming in from the left just seconds after that. _"Cause I can't go back and undo this."_ She could hear how both Brittany and Tina was backing her up. _"I just have to stay and face my mistakes. But if I get stronger and wiser."_ Hearing how a small part of the Glee club was there on the stage with her, made Rachel feel even safer and happier. _"I'll get through this what can you do."_ She could see how the rest of the girls had made it to the stage and was standing behind her. _"What can you do? When your good isn't good enough."_ That was something that she had been thinking about and Rachel had yet to find the answer to that but she was happy, well as happy as she could be. _"And all that you touch tumbles down."_

Singing had always been where she felt the safest and now that she had her own song, she had an anthem, well not really an anthem but it was her song and no one could take that away from her. _"cause my best intentions. Keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow." _Rachel looked out over the audience she let her eyes move away from her fathers and she think that she saw Sam's family and she knew that Kurt would be there somewhere. As she saw their former teammate sitting with the Warbelers, she could see that he was saying something to the boy that was sitting next to him but she couldn't tell what it was that he was saying. _"But how many times will it take. Oh how many times will it take. For me to get it right."_ If she was going to be honest with herself, she hoped that she would get it all right this time.

/

Kurt was sitting with Blaine next to him, he couldn't believe it at first when he had heard the first verse and chorus, New Directions were doing an original song, and from where he was, he knew that Rachel was killing it, there was no chance that the Warbelers would beat New Directions.

He felt someone poke him on his upper arm and he looked to the right where Blaine was sitting. "What song are they doing?"

"It's an original song." He whispered, and he had heard that Mercedes had said something about them writing an original piece but Kurt hadn't believed that New Directions would actually perform it Regionals.

"It's pretty good." Blaine said and Kurt could just nod, as he agreed with his friend.

"_So I throw up my fist."_ Rachel's hand was in the air, and the rest of New Directions did the same behind her. _"Throw a punch in the air and"_ There was a punch in the air from the fist that they had in the air. _"Accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair."_ Truer words hadn't been sung so far in the competition. _"Yeah I'll send out a wish. Yeah I'll send up a prayer. And finally someone will see. How much I care."_

/

Rachel took the mike and she took a few steps closer to the front of the stage. There was just one more chorus left of this song before they were going to sing their group number. _"What can you do. When your good isn't good enough. And all that you touch tumbles down. Oh my best intentions."_ Rachel closed her eyes, the song was about to come to an end and this was the moment of truth for her, if she had succeed. _"Keep making a mess of things. Just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take. Oh, how many times will it take."_

One more line, she told herself, then this is over for now, just one more line, you can do this, she glanced back quickly and she could see almost everyone with a big smile on their faces. _"To get it right, to get it right."_

Rachel looked out over the audience, and she could see how one by one they were all starting to stand up and clapping their hands, she was getting a standing ovation, there had been a couple of those earlier but this time, she got it, for her song, her own song. A song that she had written, it somehow meant so much more to her then the last time it had happened.

/

They were all back at the school in the choir room, they had won regionals and they were now on their way to Nationals that would be held in New York this year.

Rachel had been the last one to arrive, which had been a strange occurrence, as she normally was the first one that would be the choir room but it appeared that she had had something to do or at least that was what both Sam and Puck had said.

"great, you are all here." Mr. Schuester said as Rachel took a seat next to Sam, the boy took one of rachel's hands in his own before he gave it a small squeeze. "As you remember I asked you to vote for who you thought was the MVP for this competition, and I can tell you that I was an unanimous result, well except one vote, you do remember that you couldn't vote for yourself."

"So who is the winner?" Puck asked, he had an idea on who it was but he needed to have it said, mostly because he knew that he and Sam and voted for the same person.

"It is with great pleasure that I can give this award to Rachel." Mr. Schuester said and held what looked like a cheap knockout of a Grammy award. Rachel for one was surprised that she had won, and she got up from her seat and walked up to Mr. Schuester and he gave her the prize.

"If it is okay I would like to say a couple of words." Rachel said and looked at Mr. Schuster and he nodded.

"And now she is going to say something that will make me regret that I voted for her."

"Just shut up, and let her speak." Sam said as he glared at Santana, there were a few surprised faces in the room, no one had really expected Sam to snap like that, they had known that he and Rachel was somewhat friends.

"It's okay." Rachel said. "All I wanted to say was thank you and that it means a lot to me that all of you made this decision together more or less." Rachel knew that there was more that she wanted to say but she had learned a lesson, that it was better to keep her mouth closed and not say everything that she thought.

"That was great Rachel." Mr. Schuester said as Rachel sat down again. "And there are a couple of months left before there is time for Nationals and I think that you all need to think about what songs we should have for that competition."

"Original songs." Was something that was said by almost everyone.

"As good as those songs were I think that we need to find some songs that we haven't written." Mr. Schue said. "And I think that there are a couple of ideas that I have for you, for these two coming weeks I want all of you to find a song as a solo or as a group that you can sing together that will be about friendship and what that means to you."


	10. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter of this story and I can tell you this much, there will be 16 chapter and then an epilogue to this story so there is almost half of the story left.

I wanted to say thanks for the feedback on the previous chapters, it means a lot to me, and it is a true inspiration and I hope that you all are enjoying this story.

I just want to remind you all that all the singing is in italic and the songs will be mentioned in the last part of part two before we move on to part 3 and there is a few chapters before that will happen, and I am thinking about making a fanmix, for this story with all of the songs that I have used when the story is done and if there is interest in that please let me know, and I will try and make some artwork to it.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter too.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rachel stood at her locker, she was trying to find one of her notebooks that she needed for the class that she was about to go to when she heard someone.

"Berry." Rachel looked up and she saw the three cheerios standing there.

"Santana." Rachel greeted as it was Santana who had called for her attention. "What can I do for you today?"

"You are going to be singing with us, and the rest of the glee girls." Santana said as she looked at Rachel, Rachel moved her eyes from Santana to Quinn and then to Brittany and they just nodded, well Quinn just stared at her, Brittany was just smiling.

"We are going to do Spice Girls." Brittany said and she let go of Santana's pinky before she clapped her hands.

"As great the message that Spice Girls once had, about girl power I have another song in mind for this assignment that I was going to sing."

"You listen to me, dwarf." Santana said and she glared at Rachel. "B, wants to do this so you are doing this with us, and I have to talk to Wheezy, and the rest of them and all of the will do this."

"You know Brittany will cry if you don't do it." Quinn said, as she raised an eyebrow. "And you don't want to make Brittany cry."

"So what song are you thinking of doing?" Rachel asked, as she started to think of different Spice Girls songs that would fit in with the assignment but she had no luck figure out what song they were going to do.

"Don't worry about that, we will have it covered." Santana said as the three of them started to walk away, and the Latina turned around. "You just make sure that you are ready to perform with us the day after tomorrow."

Rachel just stood there shocked; she had no idea on what just happened.

/

Rachel sat together with both Sam and Puck during lunch that same day and she needed to figure out what was going on and she hoped that the two football players might be able to help her with this.

"So what song are you doing?" Sam asked as he placed his tray on the table before he sat down in front of her.

"I'm sure that you will do some Broadway song." Puck said as he just sat down at a chair next to Rachel before he took a couple of her apple slices.

"I can tell you that I won't do a Broadway song." Rachel said before she took a slice of the apple.

"But I was kind of hoping to hear you sing something that you love." Sam said as he poked around in the salad that he had gotten and he didn't even know why he had chosen that one.

"So was I." Rachel sighed and looked between the two football players. "But I was corned by Santana, who demanded that I would sing with her, Quinn and Brittany and I guess the rest of the girls."

"So you are singing with them?" Sam asked as he eyed Rachel, the girl just nodded before she ran her fingers through her hair. "So what are you singing?"

"I don't know." Rachel said trying to see if she could spot either one of the girls from Glee, maybe they would know something more.

"You have to know what you are singing." Puck said, and he was about to laugh when he realized that it was probably Brittany's idea that Rachel was going to sing with them there was no chance that either Quinn or Santana would come up with the idea of using Rachel and all of the rest of the Glee girls.

"All I know is that Brittany wants to do Spice Girls." Rachel said and that made Puck laugh and spit out the water that he had in his mouth and Sam was about to do the same and Rachel just glared at them. "Just you laugh, I can tell you that Spice Girls are one of the most iconic groups from the 90's, and they had a great message to tell all of the women around the world and men too actually." Rachel got up from her seat after she had told them that.

/

"What was all that about?" Puck asked as Rachel had left and he looked at Sam who just sat at the table surprised and he had no idea on what just had happened.

"If I knew I would tell you." Sam said and scratched the back of his head. "But I think that we insulted her in some way."

"I got that much too." Puck said, and he saw that Rachel had left her tray and there was still some food left. "And this storm out was almost as good as the ones that she uses in Glee."

"Don't." Was all that Sam could say as he picture Rachel storming out from Glee practices and what they just had seen. "I think that they will kick our asses, think about it."

"You are right, we need to figure out a song that we can use." Puck said and Sam could see how the mohawked boy started to think about what songs they could use. "You know if they are doing Spice Girls we should try and find a song by a group or artist that is as iconic or even more so."

"You are right." Sam said and he nodded his head. "And I think that I have a great song for that."

/

"Great." Santana said as she saw that all of the Glee girls was in the auditorium, they needed to do some practice before they were singing this for the rest of the group. "So we have the song here, and I have given everyone a small part to sing for themselves, well as good as I could."

Rachel looked through the song and how Santana had divided it between all of them. "If I may, I would like to give a suggestion to how we could do some parts of the chorus if it's okay with all of you."

"Just speak hobbit." Santana said. "We don't have time for this; some of us have other things to do too."

"All I would suggest was that there are parts that are almost back up like so someone should do those or a couple of us, just to make it better, it would sound more like the original arrangement."

"I'm with Rachel." Mercedes said, she had seen that she didn't have that much to sing and she wanted to have some more to sing. "The more we sound like them the better even if I don't see the point with doing this song."

"B, wanted to do Spice Girls and there for we are doing Spice Girls and I'm sure that Mr. Schuester will let you do a song of your own too if you ask." Santana said and she could see that Brittany was smiling. "So let's start."

"So I'll start and then S will take the next part and then there is a group thing and so on." Quinn said as she looked at the lyrics she wasn't sure if this song really was about friendship, but she knew that they were going to do this song anyway, Brittany wanted and then it would be done in one way or another.

"Yes, that is how it looks right now." Rachel said as she studied what was in front of her. "So I think that we should start."

"_The time is now or never to fit the missing piece. To take this song together, you make me feel complete."_ Quinn was the first to sing the first few lines of the song and they all knew that there was more to it but the blonde didn't continue on with the singing. "As much as I like the idea of singing Spice Girls, I don't think this song is about friendship.

"Q, just keep your mouth closed and continue on, we need to get through this and you can find another song for this assignment later." Santana snapped.

"Fine." Quinn mumbled before she first started over from the top and she soon was back where she had stopped the first time. _"We fall into the future, and through the looking glass. The light shines over our heads and so it comes to pass."_

All of the girls looked at each other, Brittany was just standing with them smiling as she looked at Santana waiting for her to continue with the song. _"To go beyond the surface, to reach into your soul, this love is not demanding, my heart has told me so."_ Santana just shook her head, Quinn had been right and so had all of them that had said that this wasn't a song about friendship but it was Brittany who had chosen the song, she somehow had managed to Google it and this what she had gotten. _"I hold on to my hero with faith enough to find, the power to imagine will keep this love alive."_

They all moved so that they were standing together and they all sang, _"Let's make the headlines loud and true, I wanna tell the world I'm givin' it all to you. Let's make the headlines loud and clear, the best thing suddenly happen when you are here."_ The girls looked at each other, almost every one of them felt somewhat uncomfortable when they sang together, it didn't feel right. _"If I lost my way you'd carry me home. Take me all the way to heaven never leave me alone, and it's just like everything matter when you are near."_

"_Matters when you are near."_ Mercedes sang and she shook her head, this was not right; all of them knew that there were better songs that they could have chosen if they were going to do Spice Girls.

/

"Okay, so we have a performance today for you, it seems like all of the girls have decided to try and make a song together so why don't we give them a hand." Mr. Schuester said as he took a seat and all of the girls walked up and they were sitting on some stools.

"_And it feels so good every bells gonna ring. This love is alive and its making me sing. I could fly, wanna cry, want the whole world to know, we are together, come one baby lets go." _Rachel sang, and she had no idea on where she was going to keep her eyes, if she had had a boyfriend it would have been so much easier, she could have looked at him, now her eyes were just all over the place.

"_And words yet to be spoken. Will fall upon the page. Spelling out true devotion. Is all we need to say."_ Tina sang as she looked at Mike, she had someone that she could look on, Rachel almost wished that she had changed with Tina; it wouldn't have been that awkward.

"_Let's make the headlines, loud and true."_ The girls sang together and then Mercedes backed them up as she sang, _"Say you love me and I'll say I love you too."_

"_I wanna tell the world I'm giving it all to you."_ All of the girls except Mercedes sang, they had taken in to consideration what Rachel had said and she had been right when she had said that it would sound better if there was someone that sang a few lines behind them.

"_Just remember what simple words can do." _Mercedes sang and they had done some more dividing between them so almost every one of them would be some back up for the rest of them during the chorus.

"_Let's make the headlines, loud and clear."_ They sang as they had stood up from the stools and they were now standing together and they were almost swaying next to each other from right to left and then from left to right.

"_All that I have I give to you my friend."_ Tina sang, and she looked at the Glee girls before the rest of the girls sang the next line.

"_The best things suddenly happen when you are here."_

"_Just remember friendship never ends."_ Tina sang as she reach for Rachel's hand how was standing next to her and Rachel did the same and all of the girls were now holding hands.

"_And if I lost my way you'd carry me home."_ Santana had one of her arms around Brittany's waist and the blonde had one of her arms around the Latina's waist. All girls sang together, _"Take me all the way to heaven, never leave me alone"_ And there was a few single words that was needed to be sung as back up and this time it was Rachel's turn to do so, _"Everything."_

"_And it's like everything matters when you are near." _All of the girls were now standing even closer to one another.

"_Matter when you're near."_ Rachel sang and she gave Sam a small glance as she smiled at him. _"Say you love me and I'll say I love you too."_ She was looking at Noah, and both of them knew what this was about, Puck knew that Rachel was his best friend; she was almost like a sister to him.

"_Let's make the headline true this time."_

"_Just remember what simple words can do." _Santana sang as she looked at Brittany, and gave the blonde a small smile, and she received a big smile from the girl, as the stood even closer than the rest of the girls.

"_There's no hiding from this magical state of mind."_

"_I feel loved with you, I feel loved with you." _Santana sang, and all of the girls smiled, as they continued on with the song.

"_And if I lost my way you'd carry me home."_

"_I know you take me all the way to heaven." _Quinn sang softly as she looked at Finn, she had no idea why she looked at him.

"_Take me all the way to heaven, never leave me alone."_

"_Everything." _Brittany sang, she was happy that she was singing some part of the song she had been the one that decided on the song but she didn't know what part she wanted to sing.

"_And it's just like everything matter when you are near." _Santana sang, there was a decision that she and Brittany would split the last few lines between each other of the last chorus.

"_Matters when you're near." Brittany sang and she linked her pinky with Santana before she took Quinn's hand with her other hand. "Everything matters, it really matters."_

"_Cause I'm giving it all. Yeah I'm giving it all to you."_ Mercedes ended the song, and as the last note was sung, there were some applauds from the guys, but it was nothing big.

"That was great guys." Mr. Schuester said as he stood up from where he had been seated. "So I think that it was great that you all managed to get along to do a song like this together."

"I would agree with you Mr. Schue." Rachel said as she was about to sit down on a seat between Puck and Sam. "And I would like to take this opportunity to say that I would like to perform a song later this week or next week of my own choice that I think will reflect friendship in another way if that is possible."

"That sounds great Rachel." Mr. Schuester said as he looked at her but she could tell that he wasn't really listening to what it was that she had said. "And I hope that we might be able to get you boys to do something like this together too, to show the girls that you can do something together too."

"Actually." Puck said and looked at Sam, asking him if they should perform their song now or wait, Sam just shook his head.

"Puck?"

"Never mind." Puck said as he saw the look in Sam eyes. Sam had the idea that it would be better to wait, and let the girls have their moment today; well it was more like letting Rachel bask in some of the glory that had been this performance.


	11. Chapter 10

So here is the next chapter I hope that you have enjoyed this story so far and will enjoy what is left of it, I know that I enjoy writing it, and I would love to know what you think of this chapter too.

And the feedback is really helping me write this and my other stories my goal is to be able to have this finished within a couple weeks, meaning the last chapter posted by then but we have to wait and see.

**Chapter 10**

"You know that was kind of great." Sam said as he and Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table in his house, his mother was away with his younger siblings, his brother had a soccer practice and his sister was with them.

"You do know that that song wasn't really about friendship right?" Rachel asked as she tried to find some notes that she needed. "I still don't understand why Mr. Schue didn't say anything about it."

"So maybe we should stop talking about that and you could maybe help me to figure out how to pass this math test that I have tomorrow." Sam said and he was soon next to her, almost hovering over Rachel.

"I can help you but if you have problem with these kinds of things then maybe you should ask me a bit earlier." Rachel said as she found her notes to the math class that they had together. "I will help you as long as you ask me."

"So I'm asking you now." Sam said as he went to the fridge to grab some water for them. "So will you please help me?"

"of course I will help you Samuel." Rachel said and she turned around and she looked at him before she gave him a big smile.

The two of them were sitting close and Sam was almost leaning over Rachel as his mother and siblings got home, he hadn't really noticed the time that had passed and he guessed that the same went for Rachel.

"Oh, hello Rachel, I didn't know that you were here." Rachel and Sam looked up and they saw that his mother had gotten home.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans." Rachel said as she smiled at the woman, she could hear someone running up the stairs, and as Rachel looked next to the woman she saw a young girl, that was about seven years old or so, that was holding on to Mrs. Evans leg. Rachel got up from the chair as Sam was sitting down and trying to figure out the math problem.

"Hello." Rachel said as she was kneeling next to the girl. "What's your name?" The girl looked up at her mother almost asking her if it was okay for her to talk to the brunette, Mrs. Evans just nodded.

"My name is Grace." The girl said and she looked at Rachel. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Rachel and I go to school with your brother." Rachel said and smiled at the girl, she was kind of cute. "And I think that I saw you at the Regionals competition." Grace just looked confused she had no idea what Rachel was talking about.

"The singing competition." Mrs. Evans explained to her daughter. "Rachel was the girl that had the pretty singing voice." Grace's eyes got bigger as she realized who Rachel was, and then the younger girl's cheeks started to turn red. "So why are you here Rachel, not that I mind but I think that maybe you should be starting to head home."

"Oh, I was just helping Samuel with some math." Rachel said, and Sam turned around when he heard his full name, there was just one person that called him that besides his grams, and he knew that she wasn't here.

"Rach, what have I said about that." Sam said and that was when he realized that his mother and sister also were in the room. "Oh, hi."

"Sam, do you think that you might be able to give Rachel a ride home before dinner." Mrs. Evans asked as she looked at her oldest son.

"Sure, I think that we were done here." Sam said and Rachel nodded. As the two of them got Rachel's things together and left the kitchen, Mrs. Evans turned to Grace before she said to the younger girl.

"Your brother really likes her, but he doesn't even know it."

"She is pretty." Grace said and smiled, one of her two front teeth were missing.

"You should tell your brother that when he gets back, and you will see how red he can be." Mrs. Evans said, and she laughed to herself.

/

"Your sister is so cute." Rachel said as she walked with Sam the next day, they were on their way to the Glee meeting.

"She can be cute sometimes at least she isn't as bratty as Cody." Sam said as he opened the door for her.

"Cody?" Rachel asked, she had a feeling that it was his brother but she wasn't sure, she hadn't really met the younger of the two Evans boys.

"My brother." Sam said as the two of them sat down.

"Is there anyone that has a song for us today?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked at the Glee club members, that was sitting in front of him, no one was really listening to him, they were all talking among themselves and from what Rachel could tell most of them was still trying to figure out what song they were going to sing. "No one has a song for us, really?" Mr. Schuester looked at Rachel, "Rachel?"

"I do have a song in mind but I would like to hear something from some of the others before I decide on if I should sing even if I do believe that there is nothing that should be in the way of a performance." Rachel said and she clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap, she could hear Sam snickering where he was sitting beside her

Most of the students that was a part of the Glee group had zoned out when Rachel had started her rant, and it almost looked like Mr. Schuester hadn't been listening to what it was that she was saying.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave." Mr. Schuester said as he looked at the door, where an angry Sue Sylvester was standing and pointing at him. "I think that we are done for today, I want to have at least a couple of you ready to sing tomorrow."

"Rach, can you help me with some of my homework?" Sam asked as he walked the short brunette to her car.

"I'm sorry I can't help you right now, maybe later I have ballet today maybe after that." Rachel said as she opened the door to her car and she placed the bag in the passenger seat.

"Sure." Sam said and he ran his finger through his hair as he tried to get it away from his eyes. He was somewhat disappointed in this, he had been hanging out a lot with Rachel but this would give him an opportunity to hang out with some of the boys, that meaning Puck and maybe Artie and Mike, he was avoiding Finn, it was something about that tall boy that was off.

"Puckerman." Sam yelled after the football player as he was on his way to his truck, Puck turned around as he heard his name being called.

"Evans." Puck said as he stopped so that Sam would have a chance to catch up with him. "You are not hanging with your girl today."

"She is not my girl, as you put it." Sam said as he was trying to walk and talk at the same time. "She is my friend and besides that she is busy."

"You do know that you are whipped and you don't even get to make out with her." Puck said and smirked at the blonde boy. "And what do you want?"

"You do know that you are talking about Rachel, and she is supposed to be your friend?" Sam asked as he looked over at Puck, who had thrown his bag at the back of his truck.

"yep and she knows how I talk…" Puck said and almost jumped in the car and Sam did the same. "…and she accepts it. What do you want?"

"We should do a duet for that Glee thing tomorrow." Sam said.

"I ain't singing a duet with a dude." Puck said and shook his head. "If you can get more of the guys then maybe."

"But we agreed that we should do an iconic song because of the girls doing Spice Girls." Sam said, he was sure that Puck had agreed to do that with him.

"That was no iconic song from them." Puck said as he was driving the truck. "There are so many other and better Spice Girls songs out there." Sam just looked at him, waiting for an explanation to why Noah Puckerman would know about that. "Dude, everyone that knows something about music knows the classic Spice Girls songs, even my mum knows them."

"If you say so." Sam said and raised his hands showing that he was backing off. "So are we doing the song or not?"

"We aren't doing a duet." Puck said as he stopped the car. "But if you can find a song by a Jewish artist then maybe."

"Actually I was kind of thinking something in the lines of Beatles." Sam said as he looked at Puck, and Sam knew that he had said something that might have gotten Puck to agree with him.

"They are kind of cool." Puck said as they were sitting in the living room playing a videogame. "Do you think that we can get a hold of those kinds of guitars."

"oooo." Sam said as he looked at the screen and was pressing a few buttons. "They were kind of cool."

"I know but there is one thing I won't do and that is change my hair style, you can have that Bieber cut." Puck said, Sam glared at his friend; he hated the fact that everyone called him out on his hair cut, it wasn't his fault that that Bieber kid was copying Sam.

"So we are doing that tomorrow."

/

"There was a bird that told me that you two are up to something." Santana said as she passed Sam and Puck as the two of them were on their way to Glee.

"You have a talking bird?" Brittany asked, she was after all with Santana, the Latina looked at her friend smiling. "Is it a parrot, I have always wanted a talking bird."

"No, B, I don't have a parrot." Santana said as they two of them were leaving Puck and Sam behind, and the two boys were just looking at each other, shaking their heads.

"So what did Santana want?" Rachel asked as she was next to the two boys that just happened to be her best friends.

"I don't know." Sam said, he had yet to figure out what Santana had wanted.

"She heard something about someone doing a song today." Puck said, he did understand Santana a bit better than the other two.

"Ooo, you two are doing something today?" Rachel asked, as the three of them walked inside the choir room together.

"There might be a chance that will happen." Puck said and sat down on the back row as Rachel took her normal seat in the front, and Sam was next to her.

"We are doing a song." Sam said as he gave Rachel a small smile. "It's going to be great."

"I don't think it will be better then what I have planned for my solo for next week." Rachel said and she patted him on his thigh. "But it might be better then what we did yesterday." Rachel started to laugh when she heard Sam humming the chorus to Beatles yesterday.

"Mr. Schue." Puck said as soon as the teacher walked in, "me and Sam have something that we have worked on, and it will kick ass."

"That is great so why don't the two of you go up and start the day of with your song."

"Sure." Puck said and almost jumped down and grabbed a couple of guitars and handed one of them to Sam and the two of them stood in front of the group and the opening accords to one of the Beatles songs that they had looked through and decided on started. The band was helping out with a bit of drums and Brad too with piano.

"_There are places I'll remember."_ Sam sang and looked over at Rachel as he continued to play and sing. _"All my life though some have changed. Some forever not for the better."_

Both Sam and Puck continued on playing, and Sam was singing. _"Some have gone and some remain. All these places have their moments. With lovers and friends I still can recall."_ Sam looked from Quinn to Finn and lastly at Rachel. _"Some are dead and some are living. In my life I've loved them all."_

Puck was the next one to singing, and he was sure that this was a great way to get back at some of them and let them know what he was thinking of them, and Beatles was a great group. _"But of all these friends and lovers. There is no one compares with you."_ As he sang the last line he looked at Rachel, and so was Sam even if he wasn't singing. _"And these memories lose their meaning. When I think of love as something new. Though I know I'll never lose affection"_ And now Puck was sitting next to Rachel and Sam was standing alone in front of the group.

"Rach, help us out here with some of the lyrics, Rachel was just smiling at them and she shook her head.

"You have to do this alone." She said and Puck got up from the seat and walked so that he as standing next to Sam as the mohawked boy continued to sing.

"_For people and things that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them. In my life I love you more."_ Puck was looking at Rachel, and the brunette looked down and she shook her head, she could feel the blood starting to flow up her neck and reach her cheeks.

"Piano solo." Sam said and pointed at Brad, who started to play a small solo. "please Rach, you can help us with this last part." Sam was almost pouting and Rachel continued to shook her head in a negative way but Sam wouldn't give up, he almost dragged her so that she was with the two boys as they started the last part of the song.

"_Though I know I'll never lose affection. For people and things that went before."_ The three of them sang, it sounded pretty good and Rachel couldn't help but to smile at her friends. _"I know I'll often stop and think about them."_

"_In my life I love you more."_ Puck sang as he held on to Rachel's both hands almost kneeing in front of her, she was smiling and in the corner of her eye she could see the reaction from some of the Glee club members and she couldn't help but to smile.

Sam walked up to where Puck and Rachel was and he shoved Puck away and he took the mohawked football player's place before he sang. _"In my life I love you more."_

Rachel could see how the minds of her teammates were turning, and she knew that there was going to be a few questions that she would have to answer as soon as the meeting was over, but she had to agree, Puck and Sam's performance had been pretty great, and they played of each other really well.

"That was great you guys." Mr. Schuester said as the performance was over. "And you did find a great song about friendship over the years and how things can change. So is there anyone else that have something that they want to say?"

"You should really think about who you are going after." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel. "And once again you are picking up my left overs."

"I'm doing what?" Rachel asked as she heard Quinn, she didn't go after Quinn's exes, there were more like they wanted her. "I don't have a boyfriend and I am not dating anyone." There was a snicker in the room and it was from a few of the girls and also a couple of the guys.

"You have Sam and Puck more or less professing their love for you, and they are doing it together." Mercedes said, she had texted with Kurt during this whole performance as soon as she had realized what it was that was going on.

"You can tell your friends that you love them, you have told Kurt that you love him right?" Rachel asked, she didn't like what Mercedes and probably the rest of them were trying to imply, she was just friends with Puck and Sam.


	12. Chapter 11

First of all I would like to say thanks for the feedback, in the form of reviews, alerts and favorites, it is inspiring, and I am reading each and every one of them and it has helped me when I have been stuck and they have helped me moving this story forward, and we are getting closer to the end of the second part, the chapter after this (12) will be the last of part 2 and then it's part 3, and that might be the part that you all have been waiting for. Part of it will be in the next chapter…

Any way I would love to know what you think of this chapter and the story so far.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Daddy, you should have seen them." Rachel said as she sat at dinner with her father, her other father was at work and wasn't going to be home yet. "And didn't know what they had planned but they were great."

"Who did you say that it was again?" Leroy asked, normally it was his husband, Hiram, that had these conversations with Rachel.

"Sam and Noah." Rachel sighed, she had told him a numerous of times that Sam and Noah had done a great performance during Glee the other day.

"So, this is the same Noah that you dated last year and that goes to temple?" He asked, normally Leroy didn't go to temple with Rachel and Hiram but he had heard some stories from them.

"Yes, and before you ask, it's the same Sam that you and dad have met earlier." Rachel said and Leroy was about to say something more but he didn't have a chance before she continued. "And I am not dating him, he is just a friend and he will be just a friend." Leroy just shook his head, there was no chance that Sam was just going to be a friend, he had seen how Rachel was looking at the boy and how the boy was looking at his daughter, the both of them might be in denial but he knew that before this school year, Rachel was going to have a boyfriend and his name as going to be Sam Evans. He and Hiram had after all met, Sam parents at Regionals and they had the same impression as he had, there was no way of denying it and from the look of it this Noah kid had an idea about that too, trying to get Sam to really tell Rachel.

"So are you going to do a solo during this assignment?" Leroy asked and just the look that Rachel had in her eyes told him what she was thinking of what he just had asked her.

"Of course I am, there is nothing that will get in the way for me to perform a great song about friendship." Rachel said and she took a bit of her vegan lasagna. "I have the perfect song, there is no way that anyone could beat the song choice."

"So if I can ask you about the perfect song…"

"All I am going to say is that we are going to be watching _Beaches_, I need to see how it's used in the movie again but I know that I will kill it as they say."

"oh, then I know what song you are going to do." Leroy said and smiled. "Do you think that we might be able to see you perform it."

"Daddy, you can't ask me that, there might be a chance if Mr. Schue thinks that it is good enough for National, or maybe I could do a MySpace video with it."

"As much as I love your dedication for those videos, I would think that it would be better to use Youtube or some other form of social network." Leroy said, that was about as much he knew about those things, MySpace didn't have that many users anymore.

"I am perfectly dine with using MySpace." Rachel said as she walked away from the table with her plate and some of the other dishes. "And I won't change that until I have been prove wrong."

/

"Rachel, you have a visitor."

"let them in." Rachel sniffed; she was curled up at the couch, watching beaches.

"hi." Sam said as he walked inside the living room and sat down on the floor in front of Rachel and he took a hold of her hand. "What is it?" Do I need to call Puckerman so that we can go and find someone that needs their ass kicked?" Rachel just shook her head.

"I shouldn't be watching this movie, I always start to cry when I watch it." Rachel said and she leaned down so that her head was resting on top of Sam's.

"If you get up a little, I can sit on the couch and then you can snuggle up against me if you want to." Sam said and as soon as he had said that Rachel moved so that Sam could sit down on the couch and she was snuggled up against him.

Leroy walked in to the room and saw them, and he knew that he was right about this and it was no question asked, anyone that saw Rachel and Sam as they were snuggled now together would say the same thing, they were a cute couple.

/

Sam walked in the kitchen at his house, he knew that his mother would be there and it was a possibility that there would be some other people there too, his mother's friends, he shudder at the thought of them but he needed some water before he went upstairs to his room.

"So how was Rachel?"

"Mum, I have told you before, Rachel is just a friend." Sam said as he opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"I think he protests too much." His mother said and looked at him. "But how was she?"

"She was fine, we watched a movie and then she had some things to do." Sam said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Sammy, what movie did you watch?" Sam closed his eyes and tried to count to ten before he answered the question.

"She was about to start to watch beaches when I got there, so we watch that movie." Sam said and walked away, he didn't want to see his mother's face and her friends faces but he could still hear them.

"_Is this Rachel his girlfriend?"_

"_How long have they been together?"_

"_I bet they are the cutest couple."_

Sam wanted to yell to them that Rachel was just a friend and there was no chance that he was going to start to date her, she was too good of a friend, he didn't want to lose that friendship, but he refrained from doing just that.

/

Rachel was in her bed room, the video camera was up and she had the music ready to go, she knew the lyrics to the song that she was going to sing, and she knew that this was going to be great.

She pressed the recording button on the camera, and then play for the music and she waited for her cue to start to sing, she was going to show them how singing would be done on monday in Glee, this was the best song that she could find that represented friendship for her, and Sam and Noah would be happy to hear her sing this for them.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_ She started, not the hardest start for a song, but she sounded good. _"It must have been could there in my shadow, to never have the sunlight on your face."_ Rachel wonder if there was anyone besides Sam that would recognize the song, he had after all been there with her when she watch the movie the last time. _"You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind."_

She was thinking back to the last couple of months on how Sam had been with her, he had almost always let her be the star that she was destined to be. Noah on the other hand wasn't as much of an observer but she always knew that he would be there for her if she needed. He had always been her friend even if it sometimes was behind closed doors, ever since the week they had been dating.

"_So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain."_ The lyrics was so right for how her life had been, ever since she had become friends with Sam he had been her strength he had been the one that pushed her to write the original song that had won them Regionals, and she had been the one that had gotten all the praise, this time she was going to let Sam now who he was to her.

/

"Mr. Schue I have a song that I would like to sing for this assignment." Rachel said as she stood up and looked at the teacher.

"Rachel, you and the other girls did a great group number last week." Mr. Schuester said as he looked down at some sheet music. "Don't you think that it would be better if some of the others would get a chance to perform first?"

"I told you that I would be performing this week, and I have the perfect song for this assignment." Rachel said, she had known more or less that it would turn out like this. "But if there is anyone that has a song prepared to perform, I would gladly let me spot to them."

"So is there anyone else besides Rachel that has a song for me?" Mr. Schue asked and looked at the boys that had yet to perform, that being Finn and Mike. "Finn?"

"I can't find a song." Finn said, Rachel just shook her head, she wasn't really that surprised most of the time she had been the brain behind their duets, when he had found a song that he wanted to perform he most of the time had tripped over it.

"okay then…" Mr. Schue said and he looked at Rachel. "I think that you can perform."

"Are you sure that you shouldn't ask Mike if he has a song that he would like to sing for us?" Rachel asked as she looked at the teacher. "I mean you asked Finn, and from where I am sitting Mike have yet to perform too?"

"It's okay, I like to dance and that is why I am here." Mike said, swallowing ratter loudly. "I think that you can sing Rachel."

"thank you for that Mike." Rachel said, as she stood up and smoothed her skirt down. "First of all I would like to say that this is a great assignment that you have decided on, Mr. Schue." There were a few eye roles but Rachel didn't care. "And I would like to dedicate this song to two of my best friends, you mean the world to me." Sam and Puck looked at each other not really knowing what was about to come. "Noah and Sam, I hope that you all will like this song."

Brad sat at the piano with the sheet music in front of him and he started to play, Rachel was smiling. _"Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to?" I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_ During these last couple of months, even weeks Sam had proven that he was someone that she could count on and she wanted to show him that.

"_It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've for it all here in my heart" _Rachel held on of her hands over her heart as she sang and looked at the blonde boy._ "I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it. I would be nothing without you." _She was now looking between Sam and Noah, letting them know who much both of them meant to her, she did her best to avoid looking at Finn, he hadn't really understood her and he hadn't helped her with the things that Sam had done as her friend.

"_Did you ever know that you were my here?" _Rachel focused on Noah this time, he had been her hero for a while before Sam came along and now the two of them were doing their best to help her stay where she was. _"You're everything I wish I could be." _It was true, Noah, was a young man that oozed confident but at the same time he had a side to him that not that many had seen but he had shown her that side._ "I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

She looked at them asking them if either one of them wanted to come and sing the last of the song with her, Puck shook his head, telling her no, and she knew that it was his way of letting her know that he wanted her to shine.

Sam had mouthed to her the same thing and Rachel couldn't help but to smile as she looked at her two friends, she felt blessed having them as her friends and she hoped that they felt the same way about having her as a friend.

"_Did I ever tell you, you're my hero? You are everything, everything I wish I could be." _Rachel closed her eyes; this song was bring some emotional things that she had tried to hide to the surface._ "Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the winds beneath my wings."_

Rachel took a few steps forward and she sat down between Sam and Noah and placed her right hand on Sam's knee and her left hand was resting just above Noah's knee, as she continued to sing._ "Oh, the wind beneath my wings. You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings." _She was looking at Sam at first and then at Noah, letting them know that they were the ones that was lifting her up and letting her fly._ "fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high."_

She got up so that she was standing in front of her peers as she had a few lines left of the song and she wanted all of them to understand what her friends meant to her._ "Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings." _And it was in this moment that she wished that she had recruited one or two of the other members so that they could help her with what she wanted to be the big final of her performance but she was going to be on Broadway one day that just meant that she had to do this alone.

"_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky." _And Rachel was looking up at the roof, just like she would have done if she had been outside and looking up at the sky._ "So high I almost touch the sky." _She walked to Noah,_ "Thank you," _and then she turned to Sam._ "thank you," _and she took some steps back and looked at the two of them._ "Thank god for you, the wind beneath my wings."_

When the song was over both Sam and Noah was the first ones that was with her both of them hugging her and she could hear them whisper to her, "Thank you and I hope that you know what you mean to us too." Rachel nodded, she had a hard time find and forming the words that she was looking for at the moment.

"I think that Rachel once again have showed all of us what this was all about." Mr. Schue said as the three friends moved back to their seats and he had taken the place in front of the group. "And I want to add, that there is just one more thing left out of this and there is one song that I want you all to perform together as a group."

"But everyone has been singing well except Mike and Finn." Puck said as he looked at the teacher. "So I think that they should try and find a song that they could do together."

"We won't have time for that." Mr. Schue said and he got a few looks from the group, it seemed like there was a few of them that was going to manage to get away from this. "And I think that you all will like the song that I have chosen for you."

"I actually think that it would be better if we all could agree on one song to do." Santana said, after listening to Rachel's song she had realized that there was more to it. "And besides that Artie haven't sung either so it's not just Finn and Mike."

"Well it does seem like he does forget about the kid in the wheelchair." Artie said and looked at the teacher, and Rachel had been right, he had gotten pretty close with both Sam and Puck and they were great friends.

"Everyone will be a part of this song, there will be a few of you that will get some solo parts and I think that you know who it will be."

"you better not give a solo to Finnessa." Puck said and glared at Finn, Rachel had no idea what was going on between them. "He shouldn't be able to have a solo during a group song if he can't come up with a song that has to do with the assignment." There was a few mumbles that were agreeing with Puck, and Rachel felt glad that someone had pointed that out and that they were ageing.

"Okay, then I have to make some changes but I can promise that it will be great."


	13. Chapter 12

Here is the last part of part 2, the next part will start in the next chapter. I hope that you will like this chapter.

I wanted to say thanks for all of the feedback that I have gotten in form of reviews, alerts and favorites and as always are they inspiring and helps with the story.

And I want to know what you think of this chapter and the story of course.

**Chapter 12**

Rachel, Sam and Puck were all three hanging out at Sam's house there was a movie that they wanted to watch, well it was more like a movie that Puck and Sam wanted to watch and Rachel kind of tagged along. Neither Sam nor Puck wanted Rachel to be alone, not after the song that she had more or less dedicated to them yesterday during Glee.

"Oh this is so good." Puck almost yelled as he saw one of the car chases on the screen, Sam had Rachel curled up against him and at he wasn't that focused on the movie, there was after all a pretty hot and a really cute girl, that was snuggled against him and she was playing with his fingers, and traced the lines in his hands with her finger.

If you were in this position you would do the same. Puck looked over at the two of them, and he just shook his head, he had no idea what he could do to make them understand what was happening between them, they were almost always acting like a couple when they were together, and from what Puck had understood this was how it always was when the two of them were watching a movie.

"You do know that I can leave if you want to be alone." He said as he looked at them, and he could see how Rachel slowly moved away from Sam but as she moved, Sam reached to her hand so that they still were in some kind of contact with each other. If he was going to be honest, Sam and Rachel was almost like Brittany and Santana, all that was different between them was that Sam and Rachel had yet to acknowledge that they were attracted to each other, it was after all something that was pretty obvious for everyone that was around them.

"Noah, you should stay and watch the movie." Rachel said and gave him a smiled, and Puck just nodded his head, Rachel was right.

When the movie was over he turned to his friends. "I should be heading home, my mum has the late shift and the brat needs someone to be home with her."

Both Rachel and Sam knew that Puck loved his sister more than he would let on, it was something that they had seen first handed a couple of times. "Tell your mother I said hello." Rachel told her friend, and he just nodded, and she knew that he would do that.

/

"You are leaving so soon?" Mrs. Evans asked as Puck was about go out the door.

"Yeah, there is just a certain amount of time that I can spend with them all snuggled up, just claiming to be friends." Puck said as he looked at Sam's mother. "I don't know what to do, I mean, Rachel sang a song yesterday in Glee, it was from some movie."

"She has a great voice." Sam's mother said. "Do you have any idea on what movie it was?"

"Sam said something about Beaches." Puck said and shook his head. "I haven't seen the movie so I don't really know but it's probably a musical or something."

"Sam knows about beaches?" She asked surprised, Puck nodded.

"He said that Rachel had been watching it when he came by one day and they were watching it together."

"Okay, I'm going to call her parents." Sam's mother said and looked at Puck. "And you need to figure something out, no boy, well no straight boy will watch Beaches with just a girl that is a friend."

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen the movie." Puck said and he shrugged his shoulders. "But I have to go."

/

Puck was about to go through the door when he heard someone call his name and he turned around and he was surprised to see Kurt and Mercedes and almost all of the Glee members there.

"What do you want?" he asked, he didn't feel like wasting time with them right now.

"You are friends with both Rachel and Sam, right?" Kurt asked as he eyes Puck up and down.

"Yeah…" he answered and looked at them.

"They are more than friends." Mercedes said and Puck just laughed, he had to sit down otherwise he knew that he would fall down, he had no idea on how to explain this to all of them.

"No, they are just friends..." Puck said, and ten pairs of eyes were just looking at him, and he understood them. "…but I know that there is more there but they don't want to admit that to anyone and definitively not themselves."

"You know what that means right." Kurt said and got a big smile on his face.

"No, don't do anything about it." Puck said and hid his face in his hands, he knew what Kurt was thinking and Puck didn't really think about what it was that he was saying. "It's enough that the Evans and the Berrys are trying to get them to confess."

"That is just great." Kurt said and clapped his hand together. "I have the best idea."

/

Rachel was walking alone down the hallways of William McKinley High School, and as soon as she was looking forward she felt like there was someone that was watching her. But when she turned around to see if she could spot whoever it was that was following her she couldn't see anyone.

"Do you feel like you are being watch?" Rachel asked when she sat down next to Sam during a math class.

"Now that you say it, I do feel watch." Sam said and he scratched the back of his head. "Do you think that you could explain this to me later?"

"Of course I can help you with that." Rachel said as she started to take some more notes just to be sure that it would be as good as possibly. "So you want to do that this afternoon?"

"Sure."

/

"We have gotten confirmation that they will be hanging out this afternoon." Quinn said as she looked at the rest of the Glee club members with the exception of Sam and Rachel. "There was some kind of tutoring."

"That is great." Mercedes said. "I just need to text Kurt to make sure that everything is a go."

"What does he have to do with this?" Tina asked as she looked at them, it didn't feel right to interfere with someone else's relationship like this but then again it was pretty obvious what was going on between them and it seemed like they needed some help from their friends.

"That is why we are doing the song for the tomorrow." Puck said and laughed. "I can bet that they won't understand what is going on and we will use this time for rehearsal."

"What song is it that we are doing?" Finn asked as he looked at them he wasn't sure of he wanted to be a part of this.

"A song that we all agreed on doing, we need someone to take Rachel's part and someone to take Sam's parts too." Puck said and he could see that Finn was about to say something. "And I think that it would be better if someone that didn't have some kind of interest in how this turns out takes the solo's, so it won't be messed up."

"I can take Sam's." Artie said and Puck nodded, Finn was about to protest, but before he had a chance to do so Puck cut him off.

"You dumped her, you don't have a say in this." Puck said and glared at his former best friend. "Sam is the one that has been building Rachel up from the bottom where you left her."

"So we still have Rachel's parts left to decide on." Artie said as he looked at the lyrics. "Is there anyone that can do this, and if we are doing the same thing between male and female then there is just one person that can do this."

"I agree with you." Puck said. "Tina." The Goth girl just looked at them.

"You want me to take Rachel's parts." She said and looked skeptical at all of them. "She will kill me when this is over."

"She won't kill you when this is over, she will have a boyfriend, so she will be busy with him." Puck said. "And if it doesn't work out then you will have Mike to protect you." The group continued on with what they were doing and it had turned out pretty good.

/

"Rach, there is one thing that I would like to talk to you about and you have to promise me that you won't freak out and start to scream at me." Sam said as the two of them sat opposite each other at the Berry kitchen table. "Because you can be kind of scary when you are doing that."

"I promise that I will behave accordingly to what is expected of me in the kind of situation that will occur when you tell me what you are thinking about." Rachel said, and she thought that it was an okay way of say that she wouldn't freak out on him.

"Thanks." Sam said and he looked down on his hands, he had no idea where he should start. Maybe the best way of doing this was just to rip it of as a band aid.

"You can tell me anything." Rachel said but Sam still didn't say anything. "You are still in love with Quinn?" Sam shook his head. "Santana?" Once again he shook his head in a negative reply. "Oh, you are gay."

"How come that everyone thinks that I am gay!" he almost yelled ash Rachel said that. "I'm not gay, not that it's anything wrong with that, I kind of like you."

"And I like you too Sam, otherwise I wouldn't be friends with you." Rachel said and reached for his hands and she tried to intertwine their fingers. Sam sighed and threw his head back, this was not going the way he had hoped.

"I didn't mean like that." Sam said as he moved his left hand over his face, almost like he was trying wipe something of his face. "I like, like you."

/

"Mr. Schue we have been working on a song that we would like to sing for Sam and Rachel." Mercedes said, and both Sam and Rachel was surprised to hear what they were saying.

"And it is kind of about friendship." Artie supplied.

"Mr. Schuester, we all know that there is one song that we all are going to perform together." Rachel said and looked at the group and then at the teacher.

"I am aware of that but maybe it would be a great idea to let them sing this song for you and Sam." The teacher said and looked at Rachel before he turned to Sam who just shrugged his shoulder, it would be kind of cool to have a song being sung just for you and your friend.

"you guys can start if you want to."

"thanks." Puck said, and he grabbed a guitar and Finn was behind the drums.

"_What would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me" _Tina sang, Rachel didn't really look at anyone, this was the song that they were supposed to do as a group and now they were all high jacking the song.

"_lend me your ears and I'll sig you a sing, and I'll try not to sing out of key."_ Puck sang as he was playing the guitar, smiling at Rachel and Sam. And it that was all it took for Sam to understand what they had done, and Sam just nodded.

"_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends, mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."_ The whole group sang together and smiled at the two members that was sitting at the bleachers.

"_Do you need anybody?"_ Artie sang and he rolled in front of Sam, and then he rolled back.

"_I need somebody to love."_ The rest of the group sang and smiled at Sam.

"_Could it be anybody?"_ Artie sang and he was still looking at Sam

"_I want somebody to love."_ The rest of the group sang.

"_What do I do when my love is away?" _

"_Does it worry you to be alone?"_ Mercedes sang and she looked from Sam to Rachel, she had gotten somewhat closer to Rachel but they weren't friends exactly.

"_How do I feel by the end of the day."_ The all sang together, well everyone besides Mercedes.

"_Are you sad because you're on your own."_ She was looking at Rachel, and the brunette gave her a small smile.

"_No, I get by with a little help from my friends, mmm, get high with a little help from my friends, mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends."_

They were now swaying together and humming together and nodding their heads.

"_Do you need anybody?"_ Artie sang as he rolled in front of Rachel, giving her a smile and she was smiling back at him, it was kind of cute what they were doing.

"_I need somebody to love."_ The glee club sang nodding their heads together.

"_Could it be anybody."_ Artie sang as he backed away from Rachel, Rachel was starting to have a small idea on what was going on but she couldn't be sure.

"_I want somebody to love."_

"_Would you believe in a love at first sight? Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time."_ Mercedes sang as she looked from Rachel to Sam.

"_What can you see when you turn out the light? I can't tell you but I know it's mine."_ Artie sang and everyone was moving their heads from left to right and from right to left.

"_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends, mmm I get high with a little help from my friends, oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."_

"_Do you need anybody?"_ Puck sang as he looked at Sam pointing at him to get up with them, as Sam walked with him, puck asked if Sam knew the rest of the song and he nodded.

"_I just need somebody to love." _They pointed at Sam, telling him that he was going to take the next line.

"_Could it be anybody?"_ Sam sang as he looked at Rachel, waiting for her to answer him and so were the rest of them doing.

"_I want somebody to love."_ Rachel sang and looked at Sam, shaking her head, she had been played, and they had all done a great job.

The whole group was together and somewhere along the time Kurt somehow had joined in with them. _"Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends, mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends. Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends, yes I get by with a little help from my friends, with a little help from my friends."_

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands when he had seen all of it, they were getting along much better now than they had done before and he smiled at them. He had no idea on where this idea had come from. "As you all can see when you are all working in the same direction you will reach the goal so much faster and it will feel better too. So why did you guys do this?"

"Sam has been a great friend to Rachel." Artie started and then someone else took over.

"And we wanted both of them to understand that they can count on us when they will need us."

"And the main reason." Puck said and looked at his two friends. "So that they would get their heads out of their own asses so that they can see what it is right in front of them." Rachel was blushing when she heard Noah speak and she turned to Sam who was shaking his head.

He had almost directly figured out what they were ding, Sam was supposed to comfort Rachel for being upset for them taking the song but as it turned out Rachel didn't get upset, but he hoped that this had made Rachel see what it was that Sam had tried to tell her the day before.

Okay the reason for him telling her was that his mother had more or less forced him to face what was going on if he wanted to have somewhat of a freedom for the next couple of months or so. His mum could be scary if she needed, and then again, he knew what she had been talking about but until yesterday he hadn't really been ready to admit it to himself, and now he had to hope that Rachel could do the same.

Songs used in the second part of the story (chapter 7-12)

Get it right – Lea Michele/Glee (Rachel, chapter 8)

Headlines (Friendship never ends) – Spice Girls (girls, chapter 9)

In my life – Beatles (Puck and Sam, chapter 10)

Wind beneath my wings – Bette Middler (Rachel, chapter 11)

With a little help from my friends – Beatles (Group, chapter 12)

This is a short answer to the anon, that reviewed the previous chapter, and there might be a few other that also have the same question.

At the moment, Puck likes Rachel as a friend and nothing more, and that is how it's planned out and written for the story, but that is something that might change if I in the feature decide on writing some kind of a sequel to this story. I hope that this cleared that up.


	14. Chapter 13

As you can see now we're starting the last part of this story, so it will be coming to an end soon, but not that soon. I hope that you all have enjoy this so far and will keep on enjoying the story, and my guess is that this is the part of the story that you all have been waiting for, it will really speed up the process from friends to something more.

I wanted to say thanks for the feedback so far it is inspiring.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter, and before we start with the chapter I want to point out that it is not the whole song that is being sung, I wanted the song to end with the words that they sing last, the song will as always be mentioned in the last chapter of this part. And now I am going to stop so that you all can read and enjoy this.

* * *

**Part 3 Love**

_**Chapter 13**_

_Called lover lead to savior. (Do You – User)_

"Dads, I have a problem," Both of Rachel's fathers were looking at her waiting for her to say something more, explain what the problem was or is at least.

"So what it this problem?" Hiram asked, they had waited for a couple of minutes for their daughter to say something more but she hadn't said a word.

"it's not a problem itself," Rachel said and looked at both of her fathers, she sighed before she continued. "it's more like the rest of the Glee club believes that there is more than friendship between me and Sam."

"And how is that a problem?" Hiram asked, Leroy had no idea on how he should approach this situation so he was just sitting and listening to the other two talk it out.

"I said it wasn't a problem itself," Rachel said as she looked at her dad, "I just believe that they might be right to a certain extent." Rachel tapped her fingers against the table; it was almost like she was trying to play some melody, "I think that there might be a bit more than friendship for what I am feeling for Sam but I don't want to lose my friendship with him. So my question to the two of you is what am I going to do?"

Both of her fathers were scratching the back of their heads trying to figure out what it was that Rachel just had told them and asked them, sometimes it was kind of hard following her when she was talking.

"Just follow your heart," Hiram said, it was the only thing that he could think of to tell her, "It's the only thing that I can tell you, you need to listen to what your heart is telling you not what your friends are saying or what you think you should do. Just listen to your heart."

"Thanks dad," Rachel almost screamed and as soon as she had heard her dad said that she should listen to her heart she knew what she was going to do. "I have the best idea and I do have to say that there are a few songs that I can choose from."

"Don't take it too far," Rachel could hear one of her fathers call after her when she was running to her room; she had to find the perfect song to perform during Glee for Sam so that he would know what she was feeling.

/

Sam was pacing in his room back and forth, had knew what the Glee club had done, they had even told them straight up after the performance what they were doing, and he could still remember the look on Rachel's face as they were told what the rest of the Glee club had done. And he for one wanted to protect Rachel from them, they could be real vultures when they wanted to and this seemed like a time when that could happen.

"How come that they can't keep their noses out of someone else's business," Sam said and he hadn't heard that someone was on their way up the stairs and actually had reach his room.

"You know what they say." Sam turned around and looked at his own mother who was standing in the door way looking at him, almost smirking.

"I believe that you will tell me even if I say that I know," Sam said and sat down on his bed, he was missing the time he had spent with Rachel writing, of course they had done other things, but they had spent almost every afternoon after all of the other activities together and now she wasn't here with him.

"You know me so well, Sammy," his mother said, "The first sing of insanity is talking to yourself but besides that who can't mind their own business?"

"The Glee club," Sam said as he threw his head back and hit the wall and he grimaced, it kind of hurt, "they are messing with my relationship with Rachel."

"So Rachel and you are together?" she asked as she looked at her son.

"No, Rachel and me aren't together," Sam said and he as shaking his head before he placed both of his hands over his face hiding, it was all too much for him.

"But why are you acting like this then?" Sam sighed, wasn't mothers supposed to know these kind of things.

"That is kind of the problem," Sam said, as he had his eyes closed, "I like her, and they are almost forcing us together."

"But if you like her as you are saying that you do, shouldn't you be happy that they are helping you?" She asked as she looked at Sam waiting for him to answer her question.

"True but I want to do this in my own pace and I don't know if she feels the same and if she doesn't and I tell then I will probably lose her as a friend and I can't do that," Sam said and turned around so that he was laying on his stomach with his face hidden in a couple of pillows.

"Sam, I know that you don't want to hear this but maybe, just maybe, you need to put your heart out there and tell her how you are feeling so that she knows," His mother said as she sat down on the bed next to him. The two of them could hear someone sneaking up the stairs to Sam's room, both of the looked up and they saw Grace standing there, holding a stuffed animal.

"Why is Sam sad?" She asked before she climbed up the bed and she laid her head next to Sam's so that she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"He's in love," Mrs. Evans said and she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "And he doesn't know if the girl likes him too."

"Rachel likes him," Grace said as she looked at her mother. Mrs. Evans looked from her daughter to her son, raising an eyebrow.

"Now you know what to do," Mrs. Evans said as she got up from the bed and she was about to take Grace with her.

"You can let her stay, I need to talk to her," Sam said and gave his mother a smile, "it seems like Grace knows some things that I need to know about Rachel." Sam turned to his sister and looked at her, "So do you have anything that you like to tell me?" Grace shook her head telling him no, "Are you sure of that?" he started to move his fingers over her stomach, tickling her but not too much, it was more like he was teasing her that he was going to tickle her if she didn't say anything.

"I am sure," Grace said and she made a motion with her right hand, like she was closing a zipper between her lips and the she locked it, and threw away the key.

"You know what will happen when you don't tell me what you know," Sam said and he tried to stare at his sister but she just started to laugh and she rolled of the bed and ran out the room and she turned around when she got out the door and she stuck her tongue out at him and Sam was laughing too.

/

Rachel was sitting in front of her computer, she had been searching through her iTunes library trying to find the perfect song even if she had had an idea on what song to use she wanted to be sure this as after all maybe one of the most important songs that she would ever perform, if you excluded any songs during competitions and when she was on Broadway.

"Aha," she almost yelled as she saw the title of the song, "this is the perfect song." She pressed play, just to hear it, she loved the title it was so fitting but she hadn't been sure if the lyrics were the best. She started to hum along to the music in the beginning before she started to sing.

"_I pick up the phone."_ Rachel picked up her cellphone and she was looking at the screen. _"I'm dialing your number." _She was searching through her contacts as she was looking for one number. _"While I pray you're home, at home and alone."_ Her finger was hovering over the call button, she couldn't press the button, she had no idea on why it was so hard to make the call, she had called him a lot of times, this was nothing different this time right. _"'cause I can't function on my own. And I'll never stop believing."_

"Sweetie maybe you should keep the singing for Sam for when he can actually hear you," her dad, Leroy, said as he stood in the doorway to her room.

"I will do just that but before I sing for Sam," Rachel said and she had stopped singing, even if she was good she was not that good, singing and talking at the same time, "I just need some time to practice so that this performance is as good as it should be.

/

Sam was sitting at his desk, he had some last minute homework that needed to be done, but there was still this nagging in the back of his head, and it was almost chanting at him, it was all about Rachel. He knew what he needed to do about this but it was still hard for him to actually do anything about it.

He needed some music, any kind of music and opening up his iTunes library might have been a bad idea because the first song that played was a song that was fitting to what was happening in his life at the moment or at least to some point, the title, and he did love some old and classic pop music the song itself wasn't that old, well it was less than 10 years old, it was 9 years old.

Normally Sam wasn't someone that was humming along to a song just for it, okay he should stop lying but it had been more since he had been hanging out with Rachel and it was kind of fun.

"_The reaping is done. You are the one."_ He sang and was kind if smiling when he was thinking about Rachel as he was singing. _"The radio is on but the sound is all gone."_ If there was one girl in the world that could take the sound of the radio for him, it was Rachel. _"And I wanna walk out in the sun. But lately that's been very hard to do."_

"Sam, stop singing or take the car and drive to Rachel's house so that you can serenade her instead."

Sam smiled as he heard his mother almost screaming at him from the livingroom, one thing was sure that Rachel had the approval from his mother and his guess was that Grace liked her too and Cody was a young boy that would love the singer.

/

Rachel was walking the hallways of William McKinley High School, she was on her way to Glee, today was the day that she was going to sing her song to Sam.

"_I've got a thing about you."_ Rachel looked up and she could see Sam standing at his locker smiling as he looked in her direction and he raised his hand waving at her, she gave him a smile. She could see that he was talking to some of the footballplayers. _"And I don't really know what to do."_

"I have to go," Sam said as he had saw Rachel, "I'll talk to you later."

"'_cause I've got a thing about you." _He jogged up to Rachel, when he reach her he gave her a smiled before giving her a hug, he was going to amp up the physical part of their relationship, letting her know that he wasn't afraid of being seen with her in any other way that friendship wise of people got the wrong idea. _"Hey you."_

/

"You guys did really good with the last assignment so I was hoping that we could do something like that this time too," Mr. Schue said as he looked at them waiting for them to say something but neither member said a word, "so this time you are doing love songs." A collective groan could be heard from the members of New Directions.

"Mr. Schue as much as I love the idea of Love songs as a theme for this week's assignment," Rachel said as she stood up and smooth out her skirt with her hands, "we did do something like that during the week of Valentine."

"I'm the teacher," Mr. Schue said and looked at Rachel, and you should sit down Rachel."

"Mr. Schuester, I believe that the rest of the club will agree with me that when I say that we should be focusing more on Nationals and not just another assignment." Rachel said and she refused to sit down.

"Rachel sit down." Mr. Schue screamed at her, a few of the members of the group looked at the two of them, "my word is final we are doing love songs."

"Then I would like to perform a song," Rachel said, and she reached for some sheet music before she walked up to Brad and she handed him it.

"Rachel, get back to your seat," Mr. Schue said as he walked up to her and he was about to grab her by her arm and drag her back to her seat if he had too.

"Just let her sing." Sam turned around to look at Quinn of all people.

"I agree with Quinn," Finn said as he looked at the blonde former cheerleader.

"Mr. Schue, if you don't have a song that we should be rehearsing why can't Rachel sing her song, maybe it will give us some inspiration." Sam said as he looked at the teacher.

"Someone has been spending some time with Berry." Sam glared at Puck; they had both spent a lot of time with Rachel.

"_I pick up the phone. I'm dialing that number and…"_ Rachel sang and she looked at Sam hoping that he would understand what it was that she was trying to tell him. _"My heart like a stone, waits for the tone."_ Sam was smiling as he heard what song it was that Rachel was singing and he knew that he was going to get up and sing with her when she was done with the next couple of lines. _"Oh I can't make it on my own, and I'll never stop believing." _

Sam stood up and was next to Rachel and he looked at her asking silently if it was okay if he took the next part.

"_I know what is right and this is son wrong."_ Sam sang, but the only way this was so wrong was because he was afraid of losing his best friend, or whatever kind of friend Rachel was. _"Alone in my bed, better off on my own."_ He had been laying on his bed for a few hours last night listening to this particular song on repeat after his mother had told him to stop singing but that was something that he wouldn't confess too. Not yet. _The TV is on but the colours are gone. And lately you've been painting my world blue."_

The two of them looked at each other and both of them knew what was about to happen but neither one of them wanted to be the one to make the first real step against what was going to happen sooner or later.

"_I've got a thing about you."_ Rachel was the first one to sing and Sam smiled at her as she was singing.

"_I've got a thing about you."_ Sam was next to sing and it was more like he was backing her up but they both knew the meaning behind the words.

"_And I don't really care what you do."_ Both of them sang together and both of them reached for the other ones hand and slowly their fingers were intertwining with each other.

"_I've got a thing about you."_ Sam took the lead this time and Rachel was smiling at the blonde boy before she backed him up.

"_I've got a thing about you."_

Smiling at each other before ending the song together, _"Yeah, you."_ When they ahd finished the song it was applause from the rest of the club and both of them were smiling, Rachel turned her head down as she couldn't really look at Sam. Sam was still holding on to Rachel's hand and it was soft and he liked the feeling of her hand in his.


	15. Chapter 14

First of all, thanks for the feedback, reviews alerts, favorites, it is all helping with the story and for me to write this.

And I would love to know what you think of this chapter as always.

_**Chapter 14**_

Rachel had ended up at the Lima Bean, with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes; she had no idea on how that had happened. Rachel had planned on talking to Sam as soon as Glee had ended for the day but before she had a chance to walk up to him, she herself had been dragged away from the room by Mercedes.

So she could almost say that she had been kidnapped but they weren't really keeping her against her own will, this was all too confusing and even if Mercedes hadn't dragged her away she wouldn't have had the chance to talk to Sam, while she was being dragged of by the other girl, Sam had been cornered by Puck and Mike, Rachel was guessing that Artie and maybe even Finn would be there too but she had to stop think about Sam and start to focus on what was going on here instead.

"You should have seen her," Mercedes said as she was steering a spoon in her coffee. Kurt looked from Mercedes to Rachel.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that," Kurt said as he tried to form the right words, "that it worked what you had planned and did."

"Kurt, you do remember that you were there too," Blaine said and looked at the boy, "you told me all about it earlier today."

"oh, I know that," Kurt said and waved what Blaine had said off, "what I meant was that it worked and I had nothing to do with the planning."

"You sound surprised," Blaine said and the boy looked confused.

"Shush, you would be confused too, if you knew that it had been Puck who was the mastermind behind the whole thing," Kurt said as he looked at the three others, he was trying his best not to look at Rachel.

"Noah?" Rachel asked, as she realized what it was that Kurt just had said, "You are trying to tell me that it was Noah that was planning all of that?"

"Who is Noah and who is Puck?" Blaine asked, this was all too confusing to him, from what he was hearing they were talking about the same thing but they were naming different persons.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said and he patted the back of the other boy, "You see, Rachel is calling Puck Noah, and I have no idea on why she is doing that," Kurt turned to Rachel, "why do you call Puck Noah?"

"Because it is his name, and I don't call anyone else a nickname," Rachel said and she took a sip of her tea.

"But Sam is a nickname right?" Mercedes asked and she looked at Rachel waiting for the shorter girl to answer her.

"That is true but…" Rachel said and she wanted to say more but she didn't have the chance to do so before she was roughly cut off.

"So then you do use nicknames," Kurt stated and studied Rachel.

"I can agree to that but there are nicknames that are better or worse and I don't think that Puck is a respectable nickname," Rachel said and she was about to start to explain why she felt that Puck wasn't a respectable nickname for Noah Puckerman.

"I think we should leave that discussion for a later date," Kurt said and looked at Rachel, "I want to know what you are planning to do with a Sam Evans."

"I was going to have a conversation with him after Glee today but as you can see I am not there with him so that have to wait," Rachel said as she looked at the three other people that was sitting around the table, "it also depends on what he is comfortable to do."

"he's into you," Mercedes said, "and you do heard what Puck said, he has been spending a lot of time with you and he sang with you and he didn't want to let go of you hand."

"They were holding hands," Kurt squealed, "it's so cute."

"Maybe we could talk about something else instead," Rachel said as she looked at them, and Kurt and Mercedes just looked at each other, and then shaking their heads. Rachel was about to say something when she heard a beep, and she could feel the phone in her pocket vibrate. She wanted to read the message, she was pretty sure that it was from Sam but having two of the persons that was the biggest gossipers here with her was not the best thing when it came to reading this text.

"Rachel, was that you phone?" Blaine asked, he tried to be polite but he had no idea what was going on here or why he was there in the first place.

"yes, Blaine, it was my phone but it can wait," Rachel said and before she had a chance to take her phone and move it so that Mercedes wouldn't have a chance to get it, well let's just say it was too late for that.

"I can read to you what the message is saying," Mercedes said and she opened the phone to read the message.

"Mercedes, can I please get my phone back?" Rachel asked and held her hand out with the palm up so that the other girl could place the phone in her hand.

"I'm just reading this last message, I think that we all deserve to know what Sam is thinking about," Mercedes said and she smiled at Kurt.

"Rachel, I have to agree with Mercedes here," Kurt said as he looked at his best friend and the to the shorter girl, "we are all after all invested in this in some ways; we just want to help you as much as we can."

/

"What do you want Puckerman?" Sam asked as he had been corned by Puck and some of the other Glee boys.

"I know that you are planning something," Puck said and he pushed Sam so that the blonde boy sat down, "and I just want to protect my friend."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sam said as he looked from Puck to Mike and somehow Artie had made his way over to them.

"We all know that you like Rachel," Artie said and looked at Sam, he himself was not sure why he was there in the first place, "but we still can't figure out why."

"Yeah," Mike said, he had no idea what more he could say, "she can be a bit intense and I don't really know her."

"All we want to know is what you are planning on doing," Puck said, "We just don't want her to get hurt." He ran his than through the hawk on the top of his head.

"I don't want to hurt her," Sam said and he started to play with his fingers, this was getting intense and it would have been so much easier if Rachel had been here with him.

"So what are you doing?"

"Well I was trying to tell her that I liked her," Sam said and tilted his head to the side as he studied all of them, "but I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"I think that she knows that you like her," Puck said and laughed a little, "that song that the two of you sang gave it away."

"And just so you know she likes you too," Puck supplied.

"So what am I going to do?"

"You got Quinn to date you," Mike said and looked confused on him, "you should know how to get Rachel to go out with you."

"Hey," Sam tried to defend himself, "you can't compare Quinn and Rachel they are two different persons."

"That might be true," Artie added in and then turned to Puck, and the two of them looked at Sam "But they have been dating the same guys."

"So you could do what it was that you got Quinn to agree to a date," Puck said, "or you could do what I did."

"Yeah, how did you and Rachel get together the first time?" Mike asked, that was a question that no one really had an answer to.

"I asked her if she wanted to make out," Puck said and shrugged his shoulders, "and she agreed to it."

Sam took out his phone, he was going to try and contact Rachel, to see how she was doing, he was done here. He had said that he wanted to take Rachel out and that he liked her and that he didn't want to hurt her, it had to be enough for them. Sam started to push some of the keys on his phone to create the message to Rachel. As he had pressed send, he looked up at them, "Is there anything else that you like to add or can I leave?"

"You can leave," Artie said and rolled back a little so that Sam could get up and walk out the room.

"But we still have the power to stop this if we think that this is going too far or if she is in the risk of getting hurt," Puck said, "Rachel is a fellow Jew and I protect them."

When Sam had left the room the three guys that were left looked at each other and nodding, they needed to get to know how it was going at the Lima Bean.

/

At the Lima Bean Mercedes had just finished reading Sam's text.

"you should text him back telling him to come by," Kurt said as he looked at Mercedes that still was in possession of Rachel' phone, "that way he will come here and Rachel can talk to him and we can see how it all goes."

"can I just have my phone back," Rachel asked as she looked at Mercedes, "I need to talk to Sam, we haven't really talked about what occurred in the choir room earlier today and I believe that is something that I need to talk to him about before I can talk to anyone else about that."

"give her the phone and then we can go back to what it is that you want to talk about," Blaine said, and looked at Kurt, Rachel got her phone back and sent a quick text to Sam telling him that she would call him later so that they could talk and that she was okay.

The four of them weren't at the Lima Bean that long after that, well Rachel was the one that left and as soon as she had left three boys that had been standing outside the coffee place walked in, and took a seat at the same table as Rachel had been sitting at earlier.

"So who wants to place bets on when they are making it official?" Puck asked and took out a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"We need the information that you have and you would like to have the information that we have," Kurt said and looked at Puck, "and then I can place my bet, because their first date will be in a couple of days at the latest."

"That much we do know too," Artie said and started to make some kind of counting in his head, "and Sam is totally in love with her, even if he just said that he liked her."

"Well, let's just say that the feeling is mutual," Mercedes said and looked at them, "And how come that the rest of the group isn't here?"

"They are on their way here," Puck said, "a mass text was sent out but I think we need a new place to meet."

/

Sam had made the drive to Rachel's as soon as she had left the school, he had gotten a text telling him that she was going to call him later but he had to do this before his courage was all gone, he was after all still a bit high from the duet that he sang with Rachel.

During the drive to the Berry house he had heard some cheesy song, a love song, that would fit like a group number for this theme and he was going to suggest it to Mr. Schuester after he had done his solo, if he found the perfect song.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" One of the Mr. Berrys asked as the older man saw the blonde boy sitting on the front porch.

"I'm just waiting for Rachel," he said as he looked down, he couldn't meet the man's eyes, "She will be home soon; I kind of wanted to talk to her."

"So you are asking her out?" Sam opened his eyes, he wanted to shake his head telling the man no but if he did he would be lying and that wouldn't be the best start for him if they did get together.

"yes," Sam said a bit shyly, as he still avoided eye contact with the man, it was after all Leroy, and he was scarier than Hiram.

"I am sure that she will say yes," Leroy said as he sat down next to Sam on the stairs, "You should have seen her yesterday."

"What did she do?" Sam asked, he wanted to know as much as he could about Rachel.

"She was singing and looking for songs to sing," Leroy said as he patted Sam on the back, "and I guess that you heard one of them today." Sam nodded as he realized what Leroy was talking about.

"It kind of turned out to be a duet," Sam said and he scratched his own cheek a little, he was getting more and more nervous, what if Rachel was saying no, even if everyone that he had talked to told him that she would say yes.

"So who was it that sang the song with her?" Leroy asked and when he looked at the blonde boy beside him he understood what Sam was talking about, "So it was you that sang with her?" Sam just nodded not looking up, and he felt someone nudging him, "She is home."

"Thanks," Sam said and smiled at him, "I think I am going to talk to her before I lose the nerve."

Sam walked up to Rachel, he was going to get straight to the point, otherwise he wouldn't have any kind of idea on what to say to her.

"Sam, what a surprise," Rachel said as she saw the blonde boy, and he was giving her a hug just as she said his name.

"Sorry about that," Sam said and bit his lower lip, you can do this, this is not hard at all, he tried to boost his own confident, "I just wanted to talk to you." He had decided to screw the plan he had made earlier today or if it was yesterday after his talk to Puckerman and the other guys, it was better to get right to it.

"It's okay, just tell me what it was that you want to talk to me about," Rachel said as she stood in front of him.

"You know the song that we sang today," Sam asked and Rachel nodded, "I kind of think that there are some truths to that."

"Okay…" Rachel said, she was kind of following what Sam was saying but she didn't want to assume anything.

"What I am trying to say," Sam sighed, he knew that this wasn't going as good as he wanted it too, "is that I would love to take you."

"Take me out?" Rachel asked, did he mean like a date or just going out as friends.

"I would love to take you out on a date," Sam said, he had said it, all he had to now was to wait for Rachel to say yes or no.

"Yes!" Rachel almost yelled and she jumped into his arms, and he just held her close, he didn't want to let her go, he breathe in the scent of her hair, he smiled, wild berries, what else would she use, as the two of them let go of each other a little, they were still holding on to the other one, Sam leaned in closer and placed a small peck on her lips and both of them smiled.

"So, I'm going to pick you up on Friday so that I can take you for real," Sam said, Rachel just nodded and as Sam was about to leave for his car he pecked her lips one more time, "That is all that you are going to get until the date is over." Rachel pouted and Sam could just smile at her, Friday was too far away but it had to be perfect, and who knew by Monday he would probably have a girlfriend


	16. Chapter 15

First of all, I would like to say thank you for all of the feedback that I have gotten, reviews, alerts, favorites, it is really inspiring and not for just this story but for the other stories that I am working on, more about those on my profile.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter too, and I think that this is what you have all been waiting for, or most of you at least and I know that I have said that a few times before but this time it's the truth.

So I am going to stop my ramblings here and let you on with the reading.

_**Chapter 15**_

Sam had asked Rachel out, and she had said yes, but if he had known that he would feel like this, well then he would have waited to ask her out, asking Rachel out for a date on Friday when the day of the asking was Tuesday, and then kind of kiss her, normally that wouldn't be a problem for Sam.

But this time it was a problem for him, he had told her that there wouldn't be any more kissing until after the date on Friday, and seeing that it was almost three whole days without kissing her, well that was a problem, especially when you really, really like the girl that you are going to go out with.

As he had walked in at his house, he had more or less sunk down on the couch and he had been flipping through the channels without finding anything to watch, at first he had thought about watching Avatar again but he had changed his mind, he wasn't going to make the same mistake he had made with Quinn and Santana, being too dorky but then again, this was Rachel Berry, and she had told him that she liked his dorky side, it was all too confusing.

"can you go and get you brother?" Sam heard his mother talk his sister or his brother, he wasn't sure of whom it was that was going to get him.

"Sam!" hearing his name being yelled like that meant that it was Cody, and not Grace, and he was really brought back to what was going on around him.

"You know you don't have to yell like that," Sam said as he walked to the kitchen were the rest of the family was gathered.

"Oh, I know that," Cody said and he stuck out his tongue at his older brother, "But where is the fun in that."

"Sam, you were late," Lydia said as he looked at her oldest son.

"I know," Sam sighed and he rested his head in his hands, "I had to stay after Glee and then I stopped at Rachel's for a while."

"Sam and Rachel sitting in a tree…" Grace said as she heard Sam's friend's name, Sam started to blush a little, this time it was kind of true.

/

The days before Friday, didn't pass as fast as Sam had hoped and from what he could tell Rachel felt the same, maybe he should have suggested that the should have gone out earlier, just to have that fist date over and that would mean that he could have serenaded her so much better on Friday, when he was planning on singing for her during Glee. He had had the time to find the song that he wanted to sing to her, one thing that he knew that she liked besides different Showtunes was more classicsongs, and that was what he was gunning at.

/

It was finally Friday and he was going to sing to her but when he got to the choir room, there were a note on the door telling them that Mr. Schue had to leave earlier that day and that Glee was canceled, and this time it was kind of good, at least for Sam.

He would have the time to really prepare for the date tonight and then he would sing to Rachel on Monday, when she was his girlfriend, officially, he had seen her as a girlfriend ever since she had agreed to go on a date with him.

/

"Berry," Rachel looked up to see who it was that was calling her last name.

"Puckerman," she replied when she saw Puck walking up to her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Her fellow Jew asked her, Rachel was kind of surprised that Puck didn't know about the date but then again she herself had kept it quite, and Kurt didn't know about it, the only ones besides Sam that new about the date was her dads mostly because her dad had been home when Sam had asked her and he had to tell her other dad.

"I do have plans for tonight but thank you for asking," Rachel said as she took her backpack and put some of the books that she would need during the weekend.

"I'm sure that your dads will understand if you blow them of for a Puckerman party tonight," Puck said and placed his arm around her waist and he led her out the school.

"I happen to have other kind of plans," Rachel told him and moved his arm away from her waist, "if you have to know I have plans with Sam."

"Evans," Puck sighed and tilted his head back and looked up at the sky, he should have known, and that would mean that it was a date, and if this date went good, then it would be one more during the weekend and that meant that they would make it official on Monday, Tuesday at the latest.

"Yes, Sam," Rachel said and looked at her friend, "and if you don't mind I have to get home so that I will be ready when he comes," Puck looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows up and down, "You have a dirty mind, Noah."

/

Sam stood in front of the mirror in his room, he had to find something to wear to this date, pants was the easy part, just find a pair of comfortable jeans, no need to be too fancy tonight, that was for a later date. He knew that he would look really good in a suit but that was something he was saving for an anniversary.

He had a plain white t-shirt on, he wasn't sure if a polo or a buttondown shirt was the right way to go and if he asked his mother or father for that matter then he would have to answer to many questions. He wanted to look casual but good, the jeans were casual, and maybe he should go for the polo and one of the jackets that he had. And if they did go for a walk then he would need the jacket so that he could borrow it to Rachel, he had made his decision on what to wear.

He walked down the stairs and as he was about to leave he was stopped by his mother, "Don't you look dashing, for just hanging out with Rachel for a movie or two," Sam closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, he might have not told them that it was a date, "It looks like it's more of a date."

Sam knew that he had to tell her the truth otherwise they would be standing here much, much longer and he would be late and you can't be late picking up a girl for the first date, "It's a date but I don't have time to talk, I have to go," and he opened the door and walked to the car and he was ignoring whatever it was that his mother was calling after him.

/

Sam walked the steps that lead him to the door, and he took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell, a couple of seconds passed, and he was about to ring it again, when he saw that the door opened and he could see Rachel standing there in front of him, she looked amazing.

"you look beautiful," he managed to say, he had no idea on how he could form words in that moment, Rachel was standing in the doorway dressed in shirt, not as short as she sometimes wore in school this one was about kneelength, and to that she had a short sleeved shirt, all of the colours were bringing all of her best features out, her hair was down, and it was slightly curly, it looked like she had just let it dried.

"I could say the same about you," Rachel said as she looked Sam up and down, in the end he had decided on a pair of dark jeans, a blue polo and a casual jacket.

"I was going to bring you flowers but then I couldn't remember what you favorite are so I decide that it was better if you told me what kind you wanted," Sam said and looked down, he mentally slapped himself, who in their right mind didn't bring flowers to the first date, just an idiot.

"That is really sweet of you, Sam, you didn't have to do that," Rachel said and he reached for her hand and helped her out. He was holding her hand all the way to the car and then he opened the door for her and helped her inside, "Thank you so much for that," Sam just smiled at her.

"That is what a gentleman is supposed to do," Sam said as he closed the door and walked to the driver's side of the car, and opened up the door and got in and he started the car and they left for the restaurant.

"Then I hope to see more of that tonight," Rachel said and she reached for Sam's hand, and in that moment Sam was happy that he was driving a car that was automatic, so that he didn't have to change gear, he could hold Rachel's hand almost all the way to the restaurant if he wanted too.

"I can promise you that you will see more of how much of a gentleman I am," Sam said and the two of them continued the ride to the restaurant in a somewhat silence but it was not as awkward as one would believe it would be, it was kind of nice.

/

Sam was the first one out of the car and Rachel was about to open the door to the car when Sam stopped her, and he opened the door for her, "Remember what I said earlier?" Rachel nodded and as the two of them walked to the restaurant, Sam was holding Rachel's hand, interlocked their fingers without really thinking about it and he made small circles on the outside of her hand with his thumb.

"Good Evening, what can I help you with," The waiter said as Sam had walked them into the restaurant.

"I have a table for two under Evans," Sam said, and looked at his watch quickly just to make sure that they weren't too late or too early.

"Right this way," the waiter replied and showed them the way to the table, and Sam smiled when he saw the table that they were going to sit at, he had never thought that he would be able to get a table as good as this one. The waiter was about to pull the chair out for Rachel but Sam put one of his hands over the waiter's arm.

"I can do that," Sam said and he gave the waiter a polite smile, he needed to be on his best behavior, and have the waiter being nice to them otherwise was there a huge risk that this wouldn't go as he hoped. The waiter nodded his head and smiled as he saw the blonde boy pull out the chair for Rachel, and help her move closer to the table.

Sam saw the he was supposed to sit face to face with Rachel, that was the normal thing to do when you were on a date with someone but he had done a lot of research for this date and there was somewhere that he had read that you should sit in a 90 degree angle from your date or something like that but it just felt weird when he was standing there thinking about moving the chair.

Sam decided in the end to just sit opposite Rachel, like most of the dates that he had been on, but that would change when they had been together longer, because if he was sitting next to her then he could hold her closer to himself so much better.

"Are the two of you ready to order?" The waiter asked and he was looking at Sam, Sam looked up from the menu and looked at Rachel.

"Rach, do you know what you would like to eat?" Sam asked before he told the waiter what he would like, he had decided on take a vegetarian alternative, he wasn't sure of what the vegan menu would taste like so he felt safer to choose something that he would know what it was, but he wouldn't order anything before Rachel was ready.

"I'm not sure what I want," Rachel said, as she looked up from the menu, Sam decided to intervine before the waiter said soething.

"I would like to order something to drink first," Sam said and looked at Rachel, asking her if she wanted something to drink, she nodded, "I would like to have a two diet cokes and then two glasses of water."

"okay," The waiter said and waited to the rest of the order.

"And we will order the food when you come with the drinks," Sam said, not as rude as he could have.

"thank you," Rachel said and gave the blonde boy a shy smile.

"it's not a problem," Sam said and he reached for her hand, "So do you have an idea on what you would like to order?" Rachel nodded and Sam waited for her to say something, "And what is it?"

"It is between two different dishes and I have no idea what to choose," Rachel sighed, normally she knew directly what she wanted but there was something about this that made it so much harder for her.

"You know what," Sam said and as soon as Rachel had said that she couldn't decide between the two dishes Sam had decided on what they were going to do, "You order one of the dishes and I will order the other one, and then you can taste a little from the one that I have order you will have both of them at the end of the night."

The waiter came with their drinks and Sam placed the orders for the food, and Rachel was smiling the whole time, she was pretty sure that there weren't anyone else of the boys that she had dated that would do that for her, most of the time they had ended up at Breadstix and the vegan or even the vegetarian alternatives were bad, really bad, that was probably the reason why she had had so hard time deciding on what to order but Sam had helped her out.

/

They had finished the dinner and it had been great, Sam was happy with how it had turned out and both of their dishes had been amazing, and it was about time to pay for the dinner.

"So how much do I have to pay for my part?" Rachel asked as she was about reach or her wallet, Sam placed on of his hands over Rachel's.

"This is our first date," Sam said and looked her in the eyes, "I gentleman always pays on the first date." Sam was almost too good to be true, he was acting like he knew exactly what to do. He paid for them and he helped her out from the table, and held out his hand for her to take. "When is your curfew?"

Rachel looked at the time and then to Sam, "I have to be home in an hour and half."

"That is perfect," Sam said and smiled before he kissed her cheek, this was just what he had planned, "So what do you say about a walk in the park?"

"it sounds amazing, just like this whole night have been," Rachel said and she was holding on to Sam's hand and she was walking close to him, it was getting a bit chilly and she hadn't taken a jacket with her.

"wait a minute," Sam said as he saw that Rachel was rubbing her hands up and down her arms, he took of his jacket and he hung it over Rachel's shoulders, "Here you go."

"You don't have to do that," Rachel said as she leaned even closer to him, "I don't want you to freeze."

"I'm okay," Sam said and the walked passed a bench, Sam smiled when he saw it, he wanted to have something like that with Rachel, from the look of it, it was bench with two names and a few dates in scripted on it. "You are more important to me than me being a bit cold, and besides that I was kind of warm," maybe the last part had been a lie, but Sam didn't want Rachel to worry about him.

They walked in silent for a while before Sam turned them around and he looked up in the sky and he pointed to a constellation of stars, "You know that one?" Rachel shook her head, she had a guess what constellation it could be, "It's the Orion."

"You know the star constellations?" Rachel asked, Sam just shrugged his shoulders, it was no big deal for him, he knew some of the constellations.

"So if you had a chance to get the perfect gift what would it be?" Sam asked, he needed something to go on, he had an idea for what to give her but it was still a while left before they would have an anniversary, they weren't even officially together yet.

"I don't know," Rachel said, and she looked at Sam, "I guess I would like to get something that would mean a lot to the both of us, showing me that he knows me just as well as I hope he would."

"That sounds like a great answer," Sam said and he turned Rachel around so that they were facing each other, he leaned closer and he could feel he warm air that was coming from Rachel's mouth as she was exhaling, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Rachel closed her eyes, and in that moment she felt Sam's lips in her own, and she was lost in the world that was Sam, it was just like she had dreamed, Sam was just as much of a gentleman that he had said that he was going to be.

"Now that I have kissed you," Sam said, and he was smiling, "I think that it's time for me to take you home."

"I would believe that is the right thing to do," Rachel said and Sam guided them back to his car.

/

"I had a great time tonight," Sam said as he stood with Rachel on the porch in front of her home, "And I would kiss you again, but I don't think that your dads would like to witness that," Rachel smiled and she stood on her toes and she placed a small kiss on his lips and when they broke apart she had to say something.

"I kissed you this time," She said with a smile, "And they can't say anything about that because you have been the perfect gentleman to me tonight and I would love to do this more times with you."

As Rachel had walked inside, Sam walked to the car, and before he got back in to the car he jumped a little with his fisted closed and up in the air, and when he turned around he saw both Hiram and Leroy standing in the window looking at him both of them smiling, Sam himself was smiling too, no one could get that grin of his face.


	17. Chapter 16

There are a few things that I would like to say before you will get the chance to read this chapter.

First, thanks for all the kinds of feedback that I have been getting for this story.

Second, this will be the last chapter of the story; their journey from Sam helping to them falling for each other will be ending here, if any questions you have I will do my best to answer them and if there are a lot of you that have the same questions then I might answer them after the epilogue.

Third, there will be an epilogue after this chapter it won't be as long as a normal chapter but it will be longer then the prologue.

And last, I would love to know what you think of this chapter too and as the rest of the story of course.

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

The weekend had been great for both Sam and Rachel, he had called her around lunch on Saturday, it had leaded them to decide to go and see a movie together and after that they had gone for some coffee at the Lima Bean.

It had been just as good as the previous night's date, that just made the decision so much easier for Sam, he was going to make it official during Glee the coming Monday.

/

Sam had been looked up all Sunday in his room, it had really started after he had gotten home from the movie and coffee, he just needed to learn the song that he was going to sing and play for Rachel on Monday.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a timid knock on the door, "Come in," he said to whomever it was that was on the other side of the door.

"I was just going to remind you that it was time for dinner," Lydia said as she stood in the doorway, "And I would say that your dates with Rachel has been going well," Sam nodded and smiled at her.

"They have been perfect, and now it's my turn to show her how perfect that have been for me at least," Sam said and he laid down the guitar on the bed next to him, "All I have to do is perfect the song."

"Sam, from what I have heard," she said and drew him closer and gave him a hug, "You know the song, and it sounds perfect and Rachel will agree with me."

"I don't know," Sam sighed as he broke away from the hug, "You haven't see Rachel when it comes to Glee."

"Then you haven't seen her when she is looking at you," Lydia said and ushered her son down the stairs, "she will love whatever it is that you do, and you should spend some time with us tonight."

"I can do that for a while," Sam said as he sat down with them at the table.

"So, you did manage for him to spend some time with the family," his dad said and looked at his oldest son, he had never seen him this determined when it come to a girl.

"According to mum, I needed to get away from the song," Sam said and took a fork with food.

/

Rachel had spent her Sunday with Kurt, who somehow had gotten the information about her two dates with Sam, all she knew was that he had an idea about the date that had been on Friday but she didn't think that he would know about the date yesterday.

If she was going to be honest with herself, then a part of the day had been spent texting back and forth with Sam, you do need to communicate in any kind of relationship, even if just had been short messages and a lot of smiley faces even if Rachel wasn't the biggest fan of those.

"You need to tell me everything that is going on with you and Sam," Kurt said as he had been pushing her in to his own room, the boy knew that this was the best time for this Finn had left to hang out with Puck so he wouldn't be a problem.

"I don't know why I have to tell you about Sam," Rachel said as the two of them sat down in Kurt's room.

"Well, you are the one with a boyfriend," Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what about you and Blaine?" Rachel asked and she grabbed a magazine, she wasn't sure why she did just that.

"I don't really know about that," Kurt said and he took the magazine away from the brunette, "And there for I have to live through you."

Rachel shook her head, this was just too much, maybe she should leave before this took all the wrong directions, well even more might be a better word to use. "I can tell you this," Rachel said and she clapped her hands together.

"I take whatever I can," Kurt said with a huge grin on his face, he was getting some gossip, just what he needed to make his weekend better.

"He took me to a restaurant, Friday, after that we went to the park," Rachel said, she was just making a list of the things that they had done, no details, those were something that she was going to keep to herself, "yesterday he called and asked me if we could go to a movie, which we did and after that we took a coffee together at the Lima Bean."

"Okay," Kurt said and drummed his fingers against his own chin, like he was thinking about something, "That sounds really nice but there must have been more things happening during the Friday date."

"Of course there were more things that happened," Rachel said and she got up and paced the floor on Kurt's room, "but that doesn't mean that you have the right to know about them," Rachel said and she pushed a finger against Kurt's chest when she was in front of him.

"I understand but I am trying to figure out what is going on," Kurt said and he took Rachel's hand and he dragged her down next to himself on the bed, "and for me to really know what is going on then I need more information."

Rachel was torn at the moment, she wanted to tell someone about what had happened but at the same time she knew that if she told Kurt then all of the Glee group would know by the Glee meeting tomorrow and she wasn't sure if she wanted them all to know what she and Sam had been doing during the weekend before she even knew where they were standing with each other.

"Kurt, as much as I love you," Rachel said as she looked at him, "I can't tell you more than I already have, but you can tell Mercedes and she can tell the others because I know that will happen that Sam was a perfect gentleman, opening doors, paying loaning me his jacket and so on, and he didn't want to kiss me when we got back to my house in respect for my dads."

"So he didn't kiss you?" Kurt as shocked, he had been sure that Sam had kissed Rachel.

"Of course he kissed me," Rachel exclaimed, "he kissed me in the park during our walk; he didn't want to kiss me at porch in front of dad and daddy." Rachel had told him more than she had planned to but she had to defend Sam, "Besides that I kissed him at the porch, so my dads can't say anything."

"I'm happy that you had such a great time," Kurt said and smiled, he was happy for her after all that she had been through since Christmas, "If anyone deserved that it was you."

/

Sam realized that he was going to be late for the Glee meeting that afternoon, he hated when his teachers were keeping him after class, he had tried to explain that he could come back later, after Glee.

He knew that there were a few teachers on this school that didn't really like the Glee Club and this seemed to be one of those teachers, he had no idea what it was that had made the teacher dislike the Glee club and he didn't really want to find out about it either right now, all he wanted was for this talk to go a bit faster so that he could get to Glee.

"mr. Evans, I don't know where to start," the teacher said as she looked at Sam.

"I don't know that either Ms. Taylor," Sam said as he looked at his civic teacher.

The two of them talked for a bit, well it was more like Ms. Taylor talked and Sam listened and he sighed of relief when he saw that there was still time for him to make it to Glee and perform the song that he had chosen.

/

Rachel was sitting in the choir room with the rest of the Glee club, at first they waited for Mr. Schue, he somehow almost always managed to be late, her leg was moving up and down as she was sitting, and she wasn't just waiting for Mr. Schue she was also waiting for Sam. To her surprise Mr. Schue arrived before Sam.

"Great, all of you are here," Mr. Schue said as he looked out over the group of 11 teenagers, they weren't that many in the group; he should be able to tell if someone was missing.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said and she raised her hand, the teacher looked at her and he nodded, "Sam isn't here yet maybe we should be waiting for him?"

"Rachel, we missed our practice during Friday," Mr. Schue said and he looked at her, "we don't have to wait for Sam, he will come when he comes."

"I don't think that is fair, we normally wait for the last one to arrive," Rachel said and looked at him, hoping that there would be someone that would agree with her but no one said anything.

"Look Rachel, we have still some performance from last week's assignment to see," Mr. Schue said and looked at her, "what about if start off with them."

"Sam is one of them," Rachel said and looked at the teacher, "So I can agree to that if he will have the chance to perform when he comes."

The teacher was about to say something when the rest of the Glee club said something, well a couple of them at least, and they were agreeing with Rachel, and she had a feeling that they were saying it just so that she would stop talking and so that they could move on.

/

Sam finally arrived at Glee, he felt out of breath but he had to be here today, he had a feeling that this would be the last chance that he would have to perform this song, well he knew that the chance would come again, but he didn't feel like waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sam said as she walked inside the door, he sneaked to an empty seat, somehow there was one next to Rachel, so he sat down, next to her and he took one of her hands in his own and linked their fingers together, "I don't really like my civic teacher right now," Rachel smiled when she heard his whisper.

"Sam, do you have a song prepared to perform for us," Mr. Schue asked as he looked at Sam, Sam turned to the teacher, "You are the only one left to perform, if you don't count the duet that you did with Rachel as a performance."

"I do have a song that I would like to sing," Sam said and he got up, he walked to the side and grabbed one of the guitars, he had heard a cover with just the guitar of the song that he was going to do and it had sounded pretty good so he had decided to use the instrument that he felt safer with instead of the piano.

"The floor is all yours," Mr. Schue said and took a seat with the rest of the students.

Sam placed the guitar strap over his shoulder, and he strummed it a little just to hear of it was tuned and when he was sure that it was tuned right he looked at Rachel, "I would like to dedicate this song to someone that means a lot to me," Rachel smiled at him when she was sure that he was talking about her and to her.

This was going to be Sam's way to ask her to be his, his for real. He started to strum the guitar and there were a few of them that recognized the song even before he had started to sing. _"It's a little but funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide."_ He looked at Rachel, he could tell that she liked the song, even with just two lines of the song being sung, he was proud of himself, _"I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live."_

Sam looked to where Brad was sitting at the piano, asking him if he could play the rest of song with the piano while he himself was singing. _"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no, or a man who makes potions in a travelling show."_ And he was now standing in front of Rachel, he gave her a small smile before he took of the guitar and laid it on an empty chair. _"I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, my gift is my song and this one is for you."_

Sam fell on his knees in front of Rachel and took both of her hands in his own, as he continued to sing, _"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope that you don't mind."_ As he looked up at Rachel, he could see some small tears forming in her eyes, he hadn't meant for her to cry, he just wanted her to know how much he liked her. _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world."_ He was still holding on to her hands, as he got up from the kneeling position that he had been in.

When Sam looked at the rest of the Glee club he could see some of the others sitting there with smiles on their faces and there were a couple of the girls that were tearing up, but he wasn't going to be outing them, this was all for Rachel, she was special and she deserved whatever it was that he was doing, hell, she deserved the world and he was going to the best he could to be able to giver he just that.

"_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss, well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross."_ Sam had taken the guitar again he was going to play some more of the song but then he was going to end the song in the best way possibly that he could think of._ "But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song, it's for people like you that keep it turned on."_ Rachel was like a sun, every time she smiled one of those real smiles, he had seen a fair share of those and they did really lighten up the world.

Once again he got rid of the guitar, and he kneeled in front of Rachel, who now was looking down, he put his hand under her chin before he lifted it up and he looked her in the eyes while he was singing, _"So excuse me forgetting but these thing I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue."_ He was looking her straight in the eyes and he was smiling at her and she was smiling back at her, _"Anyway the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_

He knew that there were a couple of more choruses left of the song but this was where he was going to end this, he just wanted her to know what she meant to him. "I know that your eyes are brown, and they shine when you smile," he whispered as her lips were moving closer to his, and he couldn't help but to smile.

Rachel placed both of her hands on Sam's shoulders, he had been really sweet, and she had never thought that he would be serenading her already, she had thought that she had to wait for him to realize what she wanted from him and the song choice had been great. She leaned closer to him and she let her lips connect with his, and she could feel how he was smiling in to the kiss. Rachel had forgotten all about where they were.

"That was great," Mr. Schue said, that was all that was needed for the two of them to break apart, this kiss had been sweet and nothing to passionate but she knew what was coming.

Before Sam got back to his seat he took her hand, and held it against his own heart so that she could feel the beats of it and it was a bit faster than normal, "This is what happens when I am around you every time," He looked at her hoping that she was understanding what he was trying to say, "and I want it, so there for I am trying to ask you if you would want to be my girlfriend."

Rachel looked at him, the tears that he had seen forming earlier in her eyes were now falling down her cheeks, they were slow, and from what he could tell and the giant smile on her face pretty much gave it away, was that she was agreeing to it.

"Yes!" Rachel screamed, "Yes!"

"Okay," Puck said and looked around, "Who here had Glee practice Monday." Rachel turned to her friend and glared at him, "I think we need to fix this later," there was a collective laugh after that.

"Noah," Rachel was about to school him when she felt Sam's hands around her waist and she leaned back and rested against him, "you don't places bets on people's relationship or how they will turn out."

"I know that now Berry," Puck said and looked at her, and Sam could see the glint in his eyes, there were going to be some more bets coming along, but Sam hope that Puck would be a bit more discrete this time around and maybe he was going to take part of it the next time and if he won then he could take Rachel out to celebrate.


	18. Epilogue

I wanted to say thanks to all and every one of you that have been reading and reviewing this story it have been fun for me to work in this story and I do believe that there will be some more stories that will come later from me too, and if you look at my profile then you will see that there are some ideas that I am working on.

And this is the last of this story and there will not be more of, I just wanted to have something to wrap it up in some other way then the end of the last chapter.

I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I have, so please let me know what you think of this epilogue and the story as a whole, and once again thank you for taking the time to read this story.

- Lao Tse

Epilogue

**About six months later**

They had just won sectionals during their senior year, and both Sam and Rachel were happy about that, Sam had something special planned for tonight, he knew all about Rachel's plan and he wasn't going to force her to do something that she didn't want to do but today and tonight would be exactly six months since they went on their first date and that was the moment that he had been waiting for, and he still remember what Rachel had told him about the perfect gift and he thought that he had found it, all he had to do now was to give it to her and that was something that he would do.

/

The arrived at the same restaurant as they had been to on their first date, Sam had managed for them to get the same table and he had order them the same thing as that night, it had been the night had he had found out that love doesn't have to happen at first sight for it to be amazing, the love that he felt for Rachel had grown for each and every passing day, maybe that was what he was looking for.

Rachel was smiling at him when she saw what he had done and they were eating and talking and this time he had moved his chair so that he was sitting next to her, he was also feeding her, well he helped her with the dessert.

"I have something that I would like to share with you," Sam said as they were finished at the restaurant, he had talked to both of her dads and it was okay for them to be a little late, he had told them what he was planning on doing and they knew in that moment that Rachel wouldn't be able to come home at her curfew even if Sam would have tried to twist her arm.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, as she was being to the park where they had shared their first kiss.

"Do you remember the first time that we were here?" Sam asked and he made sure that the box was still in the pocket of his jacket.

Rachel nodded, "You pointed out Orion for me and some of the other star constellations," she said and looked at him.

"Do you know that Orion is also known as the Hunter, and it is one of the most know star constellations in the world, you can also see it from almost every place in the world," Sam said as he looked at Rachel, she shook her head, "there is this story that I would like to tell you and I would love if you would just listen to it before you ask any questions."

Sam started to tell her a bit about the Orion where the name came from and other things that he thought that she should now, "There is a reason why I have been telling you all of this tonight," Sam said and he was about to take out the box, he was getting nervous, but everyone that knew about what he was going to do tonight had told him that there was nothing to be nervous about, these were the things that Rachel loved.

"You know that I love you," Sam said and smiled at her, he grabbed her hands, "and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you," Rachel nodded, she had no idea what was going on, and if she didn't know any better she would have guessed that he was going to propose to her, "I have learned a lot about you during our six months of dating." He closed his eyes, and then he took out the card and studied it fast, he turned her head and pointed to the sky, "You see that star right there?"

"Yes," Rachel said and she looked at him, she was confused.

"During the time that we have dated," Sam said and he took a deep breath, "I have learned that you think that metaphors are important."

Rachel smiled at him, and she was laughing a little, "Yes of course that is why I use gold stars, because I am going to be a star in the future."

"I know that," Sam said and squeezed on of her hands, and he kissed her, he needed to kiss her before he continued, he deepened the kiss and she was smiling into the kiss, and he knew in that moment that he had done the right thing when he had started to help her with her self-confidence earlier that year and what it all had led to. "and that is why metaphors have been getting more and more important to me too," once again he pointed to a star, "that star, will forever have the name of Rachel," Sam said and Rachel looked at him confused, he took the box from his pocket and he took out a necklace with the constellation of Orion on it and there was a small gold star next to it, "As you anniversary present for our six month I am giving you this star, and I have named it Rachel."

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel said and she placed a kiss on his lips and he was smiling.

"I know that, but I wanted to," Sam said and he held her closer to him, and he turned them to the star so that they were looking at it, "and one last thing, as I have said before I know that you think that metaphors are important, and this is one for you from me, this star will always remind you of that you always will be a star," Rachel looked at him smiling, she nuzzled closer to him as he whispered in her ear, "you will always be my star."

I was about to forget, there are some songs that I need to mention.

A thing about you – Roxette (Rachel and Sam, chapter 13)

Your Song – Elton John (Sam chapter 16)

I also had a few other songs that I wanted to use but they didn't really fit in with who the story turned out, and those songs if you are interested are.

Take a Look at my girlfriend – Gym Class Hero

I swear – All4One

That's what friends are for

And a final note from me, I will be posting a story this coming week, it will be called _I give you the morning_, it will be a sequel to _You've got a friend_ but you don't have to have read that story or the story that YGaF was a sequel to, _When You Tell the World That You Are Mine_, and if you haven't read those then please feel free to do so.

Please let me know what you think of this whole story, loved it hated it, want some more in the form of a sequel just let me know and I will see what I can do.


End file.
